


to be loved & to be in love (whatever you are, i'll still love you)

by kat_pendragon



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Differance, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry Has A Vagina, Innocent Harry Styles, Louis is fucked, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Student Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, Violence, intersex Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_pendragon/pseuds/kat_pendragon
Summary: Louis wasn't expecting his life to suddenly change that fast. And he definitely didn't expect that a curly headed intersex bullied boy would be responsible for the sudden turn that his life took.But how could he not notice him? He was beautiful, and you had to be blind to say otherwise. His feminine body rose sparks to Louis' stomach, and dirty thoughts on how and where he would love to see the younger boy.Both are desperate, would it be for love? Affection? Or attention maybe? Who knows.As they get deeper into each other's lives, with a purpose of fixing one another, some touches and some feelings get in the way that definitely weren't appropriate or proffesional between a teacher and his student.Translations aren't allowed.





	1. Prologue;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> so this is my second work on here. It's rare to find this kind of AU on here, and I really wanted one so I wrote it myself, for myself I guess? tbh at first it was literally for me but a mate read it and insisted that I had to post it and share it with others. so here we go, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Every comment is welcomed with opened arms, please share your opinions with me. Positive or negative, praising or not, it'd mean so much to me.  
> All the love,   
> Kat. xx

Harry wasn't the type to stand up for himself, defend or protect himself. No. He was more of a taking a step back, cowering behind a wall, rolling up in a ball and cry in a corner type.

Now don't call him a loser or a wimp, he had his reasons. And he was already calling himself enough names in his head.

When he was born, his parents, Anne and Des, were slapped across their faces with news that none of them were expecting. Their child was intersexual. The doctors said that the baby presented both male, and female sexual reproductive organs, and that they had to make a choice. Whether their child would be a baby boy or a baby girl.

Both parents were in a miserable state. Choosing your child's sexual identity was an awful choice to make. After a lot of tears, they chose what the ultrasounds were showing during the last months of pregnancy, and named their baby girl Hilary.

She was a beautiful girl, with straight light blonde hair that darkened and curled with the years. Big doe emerald eyes, that shone with happiness. With a bubbly and cheerful personality, it was impossible not to love her. Everyone loved the small girl; she was simply perfect.

Gemma, Hilary's older sister was the happiest little girl when she first met her baby sister. She loved her and cherished so much, and took care of her- playing with her, helping her mum feeding her, and chase away the mean bugs; as she once told Anne.

And Anne? Oh, Anne was having troubled feelings. She was happy of course. Having a healthy and a happy child, but still had a feeling deep down tugging and wondering _what if my baby was meant to be a boy?_  
But most importantly, she was sad because of her husband. Or rather, ex-husband. The night after the doctors told them about their child's condition, Des threw a fit, accusing Anne of being the reason of their child's _weirdness_ , as he called it.

After a lot of yelling, he took his things, and walked out of their house- their lives. Anne and Gemma were sad. Your husband, who was also a _father_ of two kids, leaving his family behind wasn't the best experience someone would like to have. But her older girl kept reminding her that they now had Hilary, their new sunshine, their new strength. Which was true, every time Hilary smiled or laughed, a simle was quick to find its way to her mother and sister's faces.

Just like previously mentioned; Hilary was loved by everyone. In kindergarten, in primary school, and the first years of middle school. But that was when everything changed for the worst. When Hilary became _Harry_.

At fourteen, Hilary still didn't get her first period, and still had a flat chest. No breasts development was noticed. Anne shrugged it away, thinking it would come when her daughter was older; but her thinking was proved to be wrong, when Hilary went to a gynecologist appointment and was told by the doctor that her body produced both male and female hormones, the male ones taking advantage with their percentage of production.

After multiple appointments, tests, blood and hormones sampling, the result finally came. Hilary was actually a boy, with a girl's sexual genitalia. She won't have breasts, won't have a period, will have a rougher voice--

How could you tell a fourteen years old kid that, though? She spent all her life wearing dresses and skirts, painting polish on her nails, taking a pee while sitting on a toilet seat in the women bathrooms, undressing in front of girls and loving her feminine body.

She was heartbroken to say the least. Her entire life changed. She would still have a vagina instead of a penis, though she won't be a _she_ anymore; but rather a _he_ , and that _he_ needed a name. So after crying her guts out in her mother's and sister's arms, she finally decided on _Harry_.

Despite Anne telling her repeatedly that she could still be herself. That no one forced her to change anything, she was free to be whoever and however she wanted to be, so if that meant wearing dresses and being the lovely girl she were, then so be it. But Hilary was already convinced that she had to change for the better. Or so she thought.

Having testosterone hormones meant male, right? Male meant boy, man. Men wear different clothes, they're not all girly, they're tough, strong.. _right?_ Yeah, she-- _he_ had to be like that; was his last decision.

 And since then, he would have an appointment with his doctor once a month, for a dose of testosterones. To keep a balance in his body and erase any of the female hormones that remained inside of him.

And that was Harry now. The ex-girl, like  some of his classmates would call him. With a mop of chocolate curls on his head, scared emerald eyes, clumsy and curvy body that barely showed any body hair, and head held low as he walked down the corridors to class.

Of course everyone heard about what happened, because one day, their classmate was beautiful Hilary Styles, with the pastel sundress that matched the bow on her hair, and the other, it was Harry Styles, with black jeans and a hoodie, insecurity written on his forehead, or as some called him, _boygina_.

So yeah, that's basically Harry's story, how all his night tears began, and how his miserable life has reached its current point.


	2. chapter one;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo my lovely readers! thank you for reading my work! i hope you like this chapter; don't forget to comment, i love reading your comments!  
> here we go,

* * *

Harry got up in the morning for school. It was Monday, he hated Mondays. But then again, he hated any day that included going to school. So- yeah.

The seventeen years old boy took a quick a shower, got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a baby blue sweatshirt that was a size bigger giving him cute sweater paws, his dirty black pair of converse and walked down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning guys." He said, when he saw his mother putting pancakes on a plate, and Robin, his step-dad pouring coffee in a mug. His mum ruffled his curls and, smiled at her son.

Anne got lucky enough to fall in love all over again seven years after Desmond's departure, by meeting Robin. He was such a nice man, caring, sweet, gentle, and treated Anne right, so Gemma and Harry instantly liked him.

Gemma was currently at university, majoring in journalism. Everyone was very proud of her. She was very busy, but still came back home to Holmes Chapel every once in a while. And of course, during holidays.

"Pancakes for you, and a nice coffee for me." She said, putting down the pancakes in front of Harry while he went to grab syrup.

After finishing, Robin kissed Anne's cheek and patted Harry's back before going to work. He was a doctor, so even after knowing about Harry's condition, he accepted him with opened arms. After all, he did study about it, and wasn't weirded from it like Des was. Science is magical, he would say.

Harry went to grab his back-bag, then headed outside the house, Anne at his heals. He got inside the car, and tried to relax during the ride, while his mum drove him to high school.

Anne was aware of the bullying that her son was receiving, and as much as she begged him to move out, for them to get another place, and get him into a new high school, Harry refused.  
He caused enough problems to his family, so he wasn't going to get them to change houses and their routine because of him. That's what he always told himself.

After getting out of the car and waving goodbye at his mum, he started walking towards the school's entrance, with his head kept down, his curls forming a curtain, hiding his eyes from the world.

As he walked down the hallway toward his first period, the teenagers around him kept mocking him. Calling him names, pushing him around on purpose, the usual.

He got to class and sat down, sighing and wishing the day was over already.

When the classroom was filled with students, the teacher coughed, and asked for everyone's attention. Harry was just staring outside the window at his left. At the birds flying, wishing he could be as free. Taking out his wings whenever he was tired of the world and flying away.

"So, there's someone I'd love to introduce to you, he came today and would be your new teacher. As you all know, I'm old and that's it for me teaching you guys." The teacher, Mr. Tylen said. Harry couldn't care less.

When the new teacher talked though, Harry's head immediately turned to see the source of the beautiful voice he heard, spelling words beautifully laced with a thick accent.

"Hello everyone, 'm Louis Tomlinson. Previously taught in Doncaster but recently moved here to Holmes Chapel. I hope we'll have a great year togetha'."

Harry noticed that he was dressed in black from head to toe. Black skinnies that fitted his thick toned thighs, a black t-shit with some graphity on it, covered by a black blazer and black shiny oxfords. He had feathery light sandy hair, styled up in a perfect quiff. Sharp blue eyes, holding thick and long lashes. Cheekbones high and sharp, could probably cut through anything. He looked no older than twenty-seven, with a light stubble (maybe a three/four days?) covering his jaw, chin and a little bit of his cheeks.

His chest and arms looked strong and solid, toned biceps showing through his tight blazer which sleeves' were rolled up near his elbows; arms beautifully coated in dark ink, pretty shapes drawn down on his skin. All in all, he was beautiful, very handsome and had Harry stare at him unconsciously, thinking of him as a work of art.

When they made eye contact though, Harry quickly looked away, ducking his head down to hide the blush that probably coated his cheeks.

"Alright Mr. Tomlinson, I'll be going then. Good luck. And be good to him, kids!" Said Mr. Tylen, the new teacher waving at him and muttering a small 'take care'

The teacher started walking toward a boy that had his hand held up. Liam Payne, a real sweet heart. Nice to everyone, even to Harry. He was part of the school's football team, but wasn't like the rest of the members. The others were rude, mean, and bullies. Harry hated them.

Mr. Tomlinson designated him as the new class' student representative. After that, the teacher spoke again.

"So, for today, we'll give half an hour for me getting to know you guys a bit, you could also ask me questions, I'll gladly answer. And for the remaining time, we'll start the lesson." Everyone started groaning in displeasure. Mr. Tomlinson chuckled slightly, and clapped his palms.

"Alright! Let's get started." He took the students list that Liam handed him, and started going through names. Harry almost missed his name being called, too busy staring at the God like creature at the front of the class.

"Harry Styles?" Louis repeated for a second time. Harry jolted up in his seat, and awkwardly raised his hand.

"Ah, there you are." Smiled Mr. Tomlinson. "Tell us something about yourself maybe?" The teacher made his new students share some things about themselves every time a name was called, in order to get to know them better.

Harry, much to his disappointment and fear, widened his eyes, and looked down, fiddling with his hands.

"Nothing to say, Mr. Styles?" Asked the new teacher.

Harry slowly shook his head no, still looking at his lap. A snicker was heard at the back of the classroom, it was Jared. The football team's captain. "What's wrong, boygina? Pussy got your tongue? _Literally_?" He said. The class erupted in laugher. Typical.

Mr. Tomlinson furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Jared. "Mr. Andrews, I do not accept this kind of language or behaviour in this classroom. If you could please prevent any of these words for the upcoming periods, it would be wonderful. I'm sure detention wouldn't be great with the football practice, innit?" Mr. Tomlinson said, a blank expression on his face. It was honestly scary, had Jared mumble a small sorry and look away.

"Good. Lucy Silton?" And so, it continued till every student was called.

Louis was asked some questions, such as how old was he, him answering with "I'm twenty-six.", since how long had he been teaching, he answered with two years. If he was single, at which he smiled and shook his head yes.

All in all, his first class of the day was great. He was happy, and the students liked him instantly. He wasn't very strict, but not careless either. The students decided to call him Mr. Tommo at which he laughed and agreed, saying he was indeed called Tommo back in university.

Harry found himself listening to every word that left Mr. Tomlinson's mouth intensely. He was such a beautiful man, he looked mature, dependent and strong. Also young, free and full of life. He was just so perfect, Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from his new teacher.

At the end of the class, students rushed out the classroom's door, some girls shooting their teacher "goodbye Mr. Tommo!" and giggling. Louis smiled at them, shaking his head, then took his leave towards the teacher's lounge since he didn't have a period after.

He saw two teachers inside. After greeting them, he took a seat, arranging his bag.

"So you're the new English literature teacher?" Asked the blonde woman.

Louis nodded, "I am indeed. Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

The petite woman shook his hand, introducing herself. "Like wise! I'm Perrie Malik, drama teacher. And this," She pointed at a black raven haired man, that was pouring coffee in a mug. "Is Zayn Malik, my husband. Art teacher."

Zayn smiled, and shook Louis' hand, muttering a small "Heya, mate." If Perrie didn't tell him he was her husband, which meant 'taken', he would be drooling. The guy looked like he was sculpted by God himself.

"Hi, I hope we'll get along. Don't wanna spend the rest of the year as a loner."

Perrie and Zayn chuckled, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "No worries, mate. We're here, talk to us whenever you want. We'll introduce you to the rest if you want. So that you'll have others to talk with when we're not around." Said Zayn easily. He could tell that he was a chill lad. He liked him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis was really grateful. Zayn and Perrie were so nice. He couldn't have asked for a better introduction on his first day.

Zayn showed him where all his classes were, and told him about the teachers, which ones were nice, the ones that wanted problems, the ones that lived for gossip (Perrie being one of them), the single ones -accompanied with a wink from Zayn- and the ones that were too old so it required having to talk right next to their ear for them to hear him.

During the lunch break, Zayn took Louis to the teachers' side of cafeteria, where they headed to a table, already full of other teachers.

When they took a seat, Zayn started introducing Louis to his friends. There were three men, one happened to be ginger, called Ed Sheeran, the music teacher. He had crazy red locks, soft blue eyes, and a wide smile. Louis instantly liked him. The second one was named Nick Grimshaw, the PE teacher, with a quiff taller than his face. He remembered Zayn telling him that this guy wasn't really the kind that he would like to befriend. And finally, a familiar face that made Louis' face break into a large grin.

"Nialler!" He exclaimed.

"Aye Tommo!" A blond lad, with a grin and joyful blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses, shouted back.

"I can't believe you're here." Said Louis, hugging Niall tightly. The two used to be roomates at uni. They spent four years together till Niall had to change speciality and move into another university for his remaining years.

"Stop following me, I'm married." Joked the Irish lad. Louis threw his head back laughing. He couldn't stop talking to the lad though. He was so happy that his friend was here, teaching at the same school. They kind of lost contact after Niall moved out, but their friendship definitely didn't end, since they haven't left each others' arms yet. Zayn joined after their little chat and continued the introducing the rest of their group to Louis.

Three women, they were all very pretty. The first one was Perrie whom he met earlier, the other was a brunette named Jade Thirwall. She was quite short, with long brunette hair and big brown eyes, history teacher. And the last one was Taylor Swift. She was tall, and very skinny, had short blonde hair, blue eyes that seemed to hold.. a bit of evil in them- the economics teacher. Zayn said that she could be quite the bitch sometimes.

"Nice to meet you Tommo. I can call you Tommo, right? Like Niall here?" Asked Ed with a mouthful of pizza.

Louis chuckled, _yeah,_ he really liked him. "Yeah, mate. Call me whatever you want."

"How was your day so far?" Asked Perrie, who had Zayn's arm around her waist. If Louis cooed at them internally, no one had to know.

"Eh, 'was fine I guess." Louis shrugged, munching on a fry.

"Have you thought about joining any club?" Asked Jade next.

"Clubs? For teachers?" Louis raised an eyebrow. That was new. 

"Yeah, this school is quite special. We have clubs even for the teachers, in free periods, when you're bored and have no paper work, you can do something to kill time." Replied Niall by his side.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't know. Maybe music or football, I'll see." He shrugged. 

"You should choose football, I wouldn't mind seeing you shirtless and sweating." Purred Taylor next to him. And really, _ew_.

True, he was bisexual, but she definitely wasn't his type. A big fat 'no' for her. So Louis gave a small smile, and turned his attention back to the others.

They asked him questions, such as why did he come here, if he had any siblings, what university he attended, where he lived.. etc.

"Oh, you live two houses away from boygina!" Grimaced Taylor. At that, everyone at the table silenced. Louis was confused, _boy what?_

"Who's that?" He asked when no one said anything for thirty seconds.

"You don't know him? He's the sexual weirdo of school." Snickered Taylor.

Niall cleared his throat, placing a hand on his shoulder, "He's just a student here. I think you have him in one of your classes."

"Okay.. but what's the reputation for? Did he- did he sexually assault someone?" Louis asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah, none of this. He's very quite, doesn't interact with people that much actually." Mumbled Zayn.

"So?" Louis started getting impatient.

"The weirdo has a vagina instead of a dick." Taylor said, faking a disgusted shiver.

"Then he's trans? What about it?" He asked again, now really confused. What was wrong with that honestly?

"He's intersexual, and what do you mean, what about it? He's weird! Has a _pussy_ , for Christ's sake!" Scoffed Taylor.

Louis turned to look at the others, Niall and Perrie glaring at Taylor, Zayn and Ed sharing a blank look, Nick typing away on his iPhone like he's been doing from earlier, occasionally glancing at Louis, and Jade looking really uncomfortable.

"Ehm, Tay we already had this talk. No more mean things about the kid, yeah?" Warned Ed. Taylor just rolled her eyes, and mumbled something about going to the loo.

Louis already added her to his 'jerks list'.

The bell rang, which meant the end of lunch. Louis and Zayn started walking together since they had their classes in the same corridor.

No one said a thing about earlier's talk, but Louis was a very curious person, you can't really blame him for being nosy.

"So, what's that kid's name?" He asked while him and Zayn took a seat in his classroom. They were seven minutes early, so they decided to spend the remaining time together.

Zayn leaned back in his seat, "Why you wanna know?" He asked.

"Just curious." Shrugged the blue eyed man.

"The kid is always bullied," He said instead, sighing sadly.

How could you get bullied and harmed by others for something you didn't choose? As if he wanted to have a vagina. Wait- did he actually want it?

"Did he like, have a surgery to replace his original genitals or was he born like this?" Asked Louis. Ah no, he was intersex, not trangender; still, he should ask.

Zayn sighed, getting more comfortable in his seat, and turned to Louis. "My nephew and Harry went together to the same school since primary school. And he wasn't always Harry, his name was Hilary. A girl. She was really beautiful, my nephew even had a crush on her, but him being the shy and discrete person he is, he never bothered to tell her. Third year in middle school, she skipped a weak from school. Luke, my nephew, and everyone else got very worried, she was like the class's RedBull, energy pill. When she came back though, two weeks later, we didn't even recognize her. She cut her hair that used to reach her mid-back to barely her jaw. She wore plain basic men clothing, and eyes full of sadness. And that's when it was announced, she was Harry Styles now. Her hormones changed, and she became a boy that is forced to live the rest of his life with female genitals. After that, he became the school's puppet. Everyone made jokes about him, even dirty rumours, since then, they started calling him boygina. And he gets bullied basically everyday for it."

"And the teachers couldn't do shit about him? What about principal Winston?" Glared Louis.

Again, Zayn sighed. "No use. We talked to him about the bullies, but he said that if he really followed the rules of expelling kids for good, he'll have to do it to basically all the students since the majority were bullying the kid in their way; whether it being physically or verbally. The parents surely wouldn't approve of that, and a high school that's supposed to have 400 students only having 200 is quite a problem too. So, there really isn't anything to do. We, the teachers, try to stop any kind of bullying when around him as much as we can. But it's never enough. Of course he's not the only one bullied, there are others, but he gets the most. Poor kid." Zayn finished, shaking his head.

To say Louis was taken back would be an understatement. He was utterly shocked. What the fuck was wrong with these people? He didn't choose for this, he had to go through so much shit, and then they come and beat him up because he was just a little bit different? The fuck.

Zayn noticed how Louis got calm and didn't utter a word after he finished telling him about the boy. When he turned to look at him, he was literally taken back. Yes, Zayn Malik was scared. Louis' eyes turned a shade darker, his jaw tight, a vein popping up from his neck, and hands held in tight fists.

Zayn cautiously placed a hand on his arm, "Mate, you okay?" He said softly.

Louis closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes again, and smiled weakly at Zayn.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Zayn nodded slowly, retreating his hand to his side, still watching the blue eyed man beside him. He was different, he could sense it.  
A smirk traced itself on the raven haired man's lips. He liked the new lad, definitely would like to hang out more with him and get to know him better.


	3. chapter two;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story means so much to me; i'm so glad you guys are reading this. i had to pinpoint that being intersexual, having a different genitalia doesnt change you as a person. so, again, thank you for reading my book. i hope you like this chapter, all the love!  
> kat. x

The next day, Harry was walking down the hallway to attend his music period. He was running a bit late, so the hallways were almost empty. When he looked up, he saw Jared, with his friend of the football team, Nathan. _Great_.

He ducked his head down, scurrying quickly past them, trying not to get noticed, but of course, he'd get noticed.

"Ahaa! Boygina, walking without saying hi? How very impolite." Tsked Jared.

Harry continued walking, refusing to turn around and face them, until suddenly, he was yanked back by the arm, Nathan having a tight grip on his upper arm. He slammed Harry up against the nearest locker, making him wince at the pain his back received, and look up with fear.

"What now, Styles? You think you're better than us, huh? Ignoring us?" With every question, his grip tightened on Harry's shoulder, making him hold back a choked sob.

 _Why in the world the is hallway empty?!_ He thought to himself.

 _It's_ _not like anyone would help you anyway._ A voice in the back of his mind replied.

.. right.

"Answer when fucking talked to you, whore!" Jared yelled, shoving Nathan aside, and replacing his friend's grip by his own. Much tighter.

Harry whimpered, he's sure he'll have purple marks on his shoulders now, and it hurt so _bad!_

Suddenly, Jared's right hand went down, and gripped Harry's crotch, making the poor boy yelp in surprise.

Nathan snickered. "What a slut, liking to have your cunt touched?"

Jared rubbed his hand up and down, his middle finger feeling between the lips. Harry's eyes filled up with tears, weakly trying to detach himself from the other lad, in vain.

"P-please--" He stuttered out.

"Please? You want me to go faster?" Teased Jared. He was such a bitch.

Harry shook his head no rapidly, still pushing with his hands against the lad's chest.

"What's going on here?" They suddenly heard a voice.

"Shit!" Jared cursed, shoving Harry one last time, before running away with Nathan.

The curly headed boy fell to the ground on his bum, making him whimper even more. He put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his laboured breathing to no avail; his tears streaming down his cheeks, and bottom lip wobbling.

"Are you alright?" He felt a hand, on his shoulder. Quickly, he flinched away, making the person in front of him frown.

When he looked up, he felt even more embarrassed. It was Mr. Tomlinson, kneeling in front of him, with a worried expression on his face. Why was the world being such a bitch this morning?

"I- I'm fine.." He wiped away his tears, looking away.

"Are you sure? Do you need to get to the infirmary?" Asked Mr. Tomlinson.

He was so sweet, and his voice was laced with concern. Harry wanted to cry even more.

"I'm okay." He mumbled, getting up from the ground, with Louis' hand around his arm, helping him.

"Harry, right?" Questioned Mr. Tomlinson.

Harry blushed, _woah,_ he remembered his name! He nodded slowly, arranging the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Alright, Harry. If you don't feel good, go and see the nurse, yeah?" He said, softly. The green eyed lad nodded again, his grip around his bag tightening.

"Good. Have a good day." With that said, Louis patted his back, and started walking away.

"W- wait!" He heard. When turning around, he saw Harry looking at him with wide eyes, and a soft blush on his chubby cheeks.

"Hm?" He hummed, showing he was listening.

"Um.. thank- thank you, Mr. Tomlinson." He finally said.

At that, Louis smiled softly, and nodded his head. "You're welcome, Harry."

And he walked away.

So that's him, thought Louis to himself. He found him really pretty. Big doe emerald eyes, bubble gum pink puffy lips, soft milky cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink, wild chocolaty curls on his head, and bamby like legs; from his body language, he looked very clumsy, and most importantly, very scared. He was really beautiful though, even with tears on his face, Louis had to admit. Though, he'd never think that this boy was intersexual.

He looked so innocent, big scared eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't imagine how the poor lad endured bullying everyday. It was so unfair.

Sighing sadly, Louis walked to his next class trying to think of something else than the poor boy.

Harry though couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Mr. Tomlinson. It had been quite long since a teacher helped him. He remembered Mrs. Malik helping him twice gather his books when the bullies emptied his bag on the floor a month ago. Mr. Horan calling Jared and his friends off when they were approaching Harry maybe two weeks ago, oh and Mr. Sheeran who held him before he fell face first when a student pushed him in the hallway.

But other than the teachers, no student took the time to help him. The teachers weren't always around, so he couldn't always get his arse saved every time. He sighed, and shook his head. These thoughts brought other sad thoughts, and the sad thoughts brought dangerous thoughts. He promised himself he won't think of them anymore.

But, he couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks. Mr. Tomlinson's solid and veiny hand was on his arm. His eyes were only on him, he acknowledged him, didn't ignore him, and even remembered his name! He didn't know why he was so happy about that. Was it possible that he had a crush on his literature teacher? Oh dear Lord, that was not good.  
He needed to stop and concentrate on something else. He turned to his left to find Liam Payne seated beside him. He frowned for a second, then relaxed, remembering that the science teacher, Ms. Gomez asked them to have a partner.

He was relieved that it was Liam and not some other meany.

He watched the clock ticking, five more minutes. When the bell finally rang, he rushed out of the door to get home. He hated spending any extra minute at school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Louis woke up with a goal fixated in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain curly headed lad, even when he got back home, and even during his sleep. He felt so bad for him. The poor boy was just so delicate and fragile and he wanted to tuck him inside his pocket and protect him forever.

So when Louis reached school, he asked the principal's secretary to call for Liam Payne. Liam and Louis knew each other since forever. Liam's dad was a friend of the Tomlinsons. Louis remembered when he first met Liam when he was just four months old. He was such a cute baby.

When Liam arrived, he smiled up at Louis. Louis greeted him and pulled him aside. "Hey Liam, I know this is sudden, but.. could you maybe do me a favour?" Asked Louis, biting down on his lower lip.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"You know Harry Styles? He's with you in my monday class, also on the upcoming thursday one."

Liam nodded, "Yeah, I know him. We also have science and PE together. What about him?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, the kid gets bullied a lot, and yesterday, thank God I was there on time or he'd have gotten home with a black eye and broken ribs. He's always lonely.. I just, I want him to have friends, you know? Mates he could go to when feeling down and all." Liam nodded, "So, I was wondering if you could, like, be his friend? Approach him and try to befriend him, and just- get him out of his lonely bubble. Could you please do that?" Asked Louis sheepishly. Even though he was an english teacher, when he was asking favours, his vocabulary always left him hanging with a mediocre one.

Liam had a pensive expression on his face, he looked like he was contemplating Louis' question.

"Please Liam?"

"Okay, yeah. Alright, I can do that. He always looked like a nice lad anyways." Shrugged Liam.

"Thank you, Liam. You're a life saver, literally." Sighed Louis, pulling the younger boy in a quick hug, the secretary giving them a quircked eyebrow.

"No worries, Lou. Pass by yeah? Dad misses you." Smiled the brown eyed boy.

"Of course!" Beamed Louis, before both of them attended their respective classes.

Louis felt relief, his shoulders less heavy. He felt good, knowing how much of an angel Liam was; he's good for Harry. He thought.

Once in class, he started his lesson with a grin on his features.

Harry on the other hand, was changing in the bathrooms in his PE uniform. He felt really uncomfortable when undressing in front of everyone, and also.. well, because he felt more comfortable in knickers instead of boxer briefs. He _did_ wear panties all his life after all, so you can't really blame him.

Once in his uniform, he got out and headed towards the gym. From having one look at his body, anyone could say that he wasn't much of a gym person. He had a thin structure, biceps barely there, arched back from lack of self-confidence. So during PE, he usually stayed back in a corner, waiting for the two and half hours to end.

But something he wasn't quite expecting happened. Someone approached him, and they weren't bullies. Liam Payne.

He walked with a smile on his face towards Harry that was in the back, leaning his back against the wall.

"Hey there!" He chirped, once in front of the green eyed lad.

"H-hello." Mumbled Harry back.

"Why you not in the centre? Come!"

"Erm.. I'm not- um, I'm not good at handball." Said Harry, shrinking back to the wall.

Liam chuckled, "You should see me, I'm awful at anything but football, but still try. Remember, it's about having fun, not winning." He smiled.

"Al-alright." Stammered Harry, walking towards the game.

Liam beamed, skipping to the centre of the gym, with Harry behind him.

  
++++

  
It was great, Harry had to admit. It was really fun, he fell, and tripped, firstly getting ashamed, but then Liam patted him on the back, chuckling; so he laughed every time he or Liam fell, he even got to talk two of Liam's friends, Ashton Irwin and Luke Hemmings. So yeah, it was the most interesting and eventful PE seance he's had in four years.

"Um, thanks Liam." Said Harry, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt when the hours were over and Liam was taking a gulp of a water bottle.

Liam looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Thanks for what?"

"F-for.. talking to me, a-and being nice in general. I had a great time." A lopsided shy smile appearing on his pink lips.

Liam returned his smile with a bigger one. "It's alright! You're a fun person, talk to me whenever you want."

Harry's eyes widened. Was he being complimented? It felt.. _nice_. It's been so long since he recieved compliments from someone that wasn't family.

He nodded, thanking him, then turning to the two other lads that were watching them with amused smiles. "You too, Ashton, Luke. I had a great time with you two."

Ashton threw an arm around his shoulder, grinning. "Aye, Styles. 'course! We'd love to hang out with ya more." Thick aussy accent coming with his words, Luke nodding all along, with a smirk.

"Now now, not that I don't like the little chat, but guys- we stink. A shower would be great now, come on." Said Luke, already walking towards the locker room's showers.

So they took a shower, expect for Harry. Ashton insisted that he took one, but a nudge on his ribs by Luke shut him down. They understood why he didn't like to take one. The showers were group-ones, which meant no cubicles and everyone got to see your private parts. Of course the guys didn't have a problem with it, but Harry.. was different down there, so he'd rather not show his lower parts to the football jocks, or his new _friends?_ and creep them out.

They walked together out of school, Liam talking to Harry about their science project and Luke and Ashton about hanging out, until Ashton suddenly exclaimed. "Hey lads, why don't you join us? This weekend, we're getting at me house for like, a lads night. Wanna come?"

Liam immediately agreed, then looked towards Harry hopefully. He really hoped the curly haired boy would accept. He genuinely thought that Harry was fun and kind. He really wanted to be his friend, good that he did what Louis asked him.

"Um.. I'll have to ask my mum.. she'll hopefully say yes?" He said quietly.

Ashton and Luke beamed at him, and Liam patted his back. They exchanged phone numbers and got out of the school's doors, everyone getting home.

Harry was content, for now, this was the second best day in four years at high school. First, yesterday when he talked to Mr. Tomlinson, and second, today. He was happy, he couldn't wait to tell him mum and sister about today. It's getting better, he thought. But little did he know, that better was far yet to come.

 

 

 


	4. chapter three;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaaaa i hope youre all doing great. im not. obviously. since im updating. exams are shit. uni is shit. im being over dramatic. but eh.
> 
> biiiiiig love,  
> kat. xx

Louis was so pleased when he received a phone call from Liam telling him that it was getting great with Harry. He felt some kind of relief, knowing that Harry won't be alone as before. He would probably still keep things for himself, not opening up to his new mates easily and this quickly, but at least they could provide a good laugh.

Of course, Louis could talk to the boy and tell him that he could trust him, that he could come to him when in need- that's what he was planning on doing; but outside of school, Louis couldn't talk to him, or hang out with him. He was a teacher after all. This kind of behaviour wasn't quite normal, or professional.

When Harry told his mother about his day, she was so happy that her eyes watered. It had been so long since Anne saw that shiny smile on her son's face, since he was..- her daughter.

So when Harry told her about the invitation he got for a sleepover, at first she was skeptical and worried. She didn't want her baby to go spend the night away. Scared that something might happen to him, but.. He was seventeen now. He had to face the world without his mum's constant help beside him. So after some thinking she accepted, though makimg him promise to text her every single hour. Harry beamed at her, and getting out his phone to text Ashton that he was in. It felt so good- texting your friends. He didn't do that since Hilary's friends abandoned her after knowing about her condition.

He shook his head, internally scolding himself. He wasn't going to start thinking about this. He was happy, and won't get sad over the past. The past is in the past, the present is the one that mattered now.

+++++

When thursday came by, Harry was excited to his english class, to see Mr. Tomlinson again. In the past two days, Harry has been hanging with Liam, Luke and Ashton non-stop. They would sit next to each other when they had the same periods, eat lunch together at the cafeteria, and text through their phones when separated in different classes. Even the bullies didn't bother him as much. There were still some name calling here, shoving there, but it was okay; he could live with that.

Louis was very pleased to see the curly headed boy smiling from his teachers' side in the cafeteria, he even sometimes cracked dumb jokes soflty. Also, he noticed that he always had his eyes on the innocent boy. He just couldn't help it. He was so innocent, so pure, so cute. A pure angel, Louis thought, staring at the boy shamelessly from his table with Niall, the blonde lad giving him a smirk whenever they made eyecontact.

Once in class for another lesson with his favourite one he had with Harry, he noticed that the boy was sitting now besides Liam. Ah, Liam. How could he possibly thank him enough for bringing a smile to this angel's lips? And guess what? He had dimples. Louis almost fainted when he first saw Harry smiling at Luke. _Dimples_ , for fuck's sake. How can one be so perfect?

He presented his lesson, talking about ancient literature, its origins, roots and purposes. He noticed Harry paying extra attention to everything he said, even taking notes with his tongue peaking cutely from the side of his mouth. _Dear Lord,_ this boy was gonna be the death of me.

When class ended, everyone scurried out of the classroom, though Harry got called by Mr. Tomlinson for a small talk before he attended his next period. Harry sent a small apologetic smile to Liam who was waiting for him, he nodded, understanding, and walked away.

"Um- what is it, Mr. Tomlinson?" Asked Harry sheepishly, standing in front of the teacher's desk, biting on his lower lip. God, he had to stop doing that every time he looked at Louis or the older man would lose it.

Calm down, and remember what you wanted to tell him. Louis sighed, shaking his head

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that- you can always come to me if you need anything, yeah? If some student bothers you, if you have difficulties in your studies, if you feel down, or sad or anything. You can talk me, trust me. Anything you will say will stay between us, your secrets would be safe. Remember, there'll always be there someone for you, alright? If not your family, then your teachers. Do you understand?" Louis spoke slowly for the boy to assimilate every word, a soft and kind expression on his face.

Harry's eyes widened, he was- he was so _overwhelmed!_ And not in the bad way; how Mr. Tomlinson spoke to him, how he looked genuine about every word that he said, Harry couldn't help the tear that slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it, his lips stretching to a big grin as he looked at the older man.

Louis was a bit taken back by the emotions the boy presented. Shock, then sadness, then happiness. He was confused to say the least, but shrugged it off and focused on the smile Harry was giving him.

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, you're so kind. I- thank you, I will remember that." He said, his hands clamped behind his back, grinning at his teacher with soft, flushed cheeks.

Louis' smile widened at the cute boy in front of him, nodding. "You're welcome, Harry. I'd love to offer my help anytime. You're too young and cute to endure what you're going through." Louis almost immediately regretted adding the word 'cute' but seeing Harry blush in front of him, a shy smile on his sinfully red lips from the constant biting. Oh how he would love to kiss that mouth-- _wow wow, it's a student, calm your dick down._

He mentally cursed himself for letting his thoughts slip there. But Harry just thanked him again and gave a cute little wave before exiting the classroom.

Louis fell back to his chair, sighing longily. This kid was _definitely_ gonna be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend finally arrived, Harry was really excited. Liam was supposed to come pick him up at five to head to Ashton's house. It had been four hours now, and he still didn't know what to wear. Anne prepared a duffle bag for him with his pyjamas, toothbrush, extra pair of briefs- _boy's_  ones. He didn't want to make it awkward if any of the lads saw what he wore under his bottoms.

He wanted to give a good impression to Ashton's parents. Holmes Chapel was a small town, people- the ancients at least, old ones, knew one another. So naturally, everyone knew about what the Styles went through. After the news spread, every single person knew about the boy that used to be a girl. So, even if everyone was aware of this, he still wanted to look as normal as possible.

Finally, after four hours of struggling, he decided on a pair of black jeans, a lilac large sweater, and his pair of new white converse. He fixed his curls a little, and sprinted down the stairs when he heard knocks on the front door.

His mother was faster though, opening the door and welcoming Liam inside.

"Hello, Mrs. Twist. I'm Liam Payne, nice to meet you." Smiled Liam, shaking Anne's hand.

Anne smiled, "None of that Liam, if I'm going to call you by your name, you're going to call me by mine too. It's Anne, love."

Liam chuckled softly, "Alright, Anne it is." Anne laughed and pulled him a small hug.

"Thank you for making my baby smile again." She whispered softly in the brown eyed boy's ear.

Liam patted her back twice, nodding with a smile on his face. He was glad, he didn't make just two persons happy about this, but apparently four. Harry, Louis, and now Anne and Robin.

Harry greeted Liam, and with a final wave to his mother, they were out, inside the car, heading towards their friend's house.

++++

Once there, they were greeted with Ashton's dad, that shook their hands with a small smile on his lips. He leaded them toward his son's room upstairs, which was quite big, and said. "Alright lads, I'll call you up in a couple hours when the match begins."

They decided on watching a football match in the living room with Ashton's father. The boys were very excited, saying that they waited for this match for so long. Harry smiled, and acted excited too; but honestly, he really wasn't into football and was scared he would make a fool of himself later. He preferred make up tutorials, or shopping, or painting nails. Sometimes, even after the day his identity changed and threw all of his girl clothes out of frustration, he would still buy a skirt from time to time, and wear it when at home. He felt more comfortable in skirts and dresses, since he spent fourteen years of his life wearing them. But he unfortunately had to change his lifestyle. He got bullied enough from his condition, just imagine what would happen to him if he just wore a lip gloss, or _God forbid,_ a skirt at school. They would literally beat him up to _death_.

His mum and Robin insisted on him wearing what he wanted and whatever he felt comfortable in, but he refused. He had to accommodate to the new person he was attributed to be. At least, he could still wear colourful sweaters and hoodies. Those were found in the men section anyway, so he guessed it was okay.

They fooled around, playing video games on Xbox, Harry surprisingly winning at the extermination of zombies in Call of Duty and getting number one when racing in Need For Speed.

The lads cheered whenever he won. He felt good. Like a child who got an A in maths and his parents proud of him.

When Ash's dad, David, called them down, they sprinted down the stairs, racing, Harry trailing behind (He was clumsy, no need to run. He'll fall anyways).

They were all plopped around the living room. Harry was next to Luke on the floor, by the couch. Ashton's mum, Anne-Marie, would bring them drinks and snacks. There were cheers here, whistles there, arm gripping and anxious staring, and loud sighs of relief.

Their team won, resulting in a fit of loud cheering and hugs. Luke even side-hugged Harry, with the curly headed boy smiling awkwardly. All he knew was that the team they were supporting won. He didn't utter a word during the match, not wanting to embarrass himself.

So when it was time to sleep, they went back up to Ahston's room after they had dinner. His mum had already prepared blankets and beds for them on the floor. They chatted a bit, cracking jokes here and there before falling asleep. Luke and Ashton stripped to their boxers, and Liam only kept on his pyjama pants. Harry flushed when he saw what they were wearing to bed. He would normally only wear a large tee and a pair of panties for bed, but he figured it was better to keep all his clothes on. Seeing the lads comfortable with each other like this made him a bit jealous. He wanted to have someone like that. Someone he could invite over, hang out with and wear his panties without a care in the world.

He shook his head, covering himself and got more comfortable on his pillow. He was in the middle of Luke and Liam. Liam having his back turned to him and Harry having his back turned to Luke.

+++++

"He really has no bulge." Whispered Ashton.

"Yeah, well. They weren't lying when they told us about him." Shrugged Liam.

"Y'all I had a crush on him when he was Hilary." Mumbled Luke, looking away.

"Seriously?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "What about now?"

"Um- kinda still? I don't know?" Replied Luke sheepishly, a light blush on his cheeks.

Ashton slowly approached the sleeping boy's crotch area with his hand. He wanted to confirm. Harry was on his back, his shirt rode up his tummy a bit, had one leg bent and the other stretched.

When he placed his palm flat on his crotch, his eyes widened. A kind of squeal was suddenly heard.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Liam.

"It's true guys. It's flat!" He whisper-yelled

"We know, dickhead!" Hissed Luke, hitting him on the head. The action made Ashton's hand rub a bit on Harry's clit, which earned a small soft moan from the sleepy boy, closing his bent knee over his lower region unconsciously.

"Oh my God.." Mumbled Ashton, the three lads eyes' widened.

He quickly retrieved his hand away, and moved back. Harry stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up. Luke and Liam faked a conversation, as if they weren't all staring at him seconds before, and Ashton just looked down, his face flushed.

Harry smiled lightly, straightening his tee shirt and greeting them. They greeted back, and acted like nothing happened, which was probably the best decision.

All in all, Harry loved the sleepover, (he didn't have to know about the morning's little incident.) and wouldn't mind doing it again. He was happy, and content. Having friends was definitely great. He _really_ wouldn't mind doing it again.


	5. chapter four;

This monday, Anne woke Harry earlier and told him that she had to drop him at school earlier than usual because of work.

So Harry woke up with droopy eyes and got dressed in a white hoodie, and a pair of grey tracksuits, Nike sneakers, and got out of his room. Once in the car, he got his phone out and texted Liam, whining to him about having to wake up at an ungodly hour.

When he finally reached school, he got out of the car after kissing his mother's cheek. There were just a few students here and there, there was still forty minutes for classes to start. While walking towards his classroom, he remembered that his first period was English literature, which meant Mr. Tomlinson, which meant-- he was dressed _horribly_ when he was about to see his favourite teacher, that also happened to be his _crush!_

That wasn't good, but he didn't bring anything with him and didn't have spare clothes in his locker, so he just shook his head, and walked through the classroom. Though, instead of silence and no one, he was greeted with a very well dressed Mr. Tomlinson, in a pair of tight black jeans that were rolled at the ankles, grey button up, that also had the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a pair grey suede oxfords. To accompany the outfit- and to Harry's misfortune; or luck. Depends on how he was thinking- a pair of _glasses_ was perched on his nose. That made him look ten times sexier. God, why are you so mean today?

Harry squealed in surprise, looking at Louis with wide eyes. Oh, he was so handsome, and why did he have to be dressed so well? And why was he here so _early?_ Life was so unfair, Harry thought.

Louis, hearing the noise, turned his head to the direction. He was standing next to the window, texting his mum telling her that he missed her and the girls -what could you say, he was a momma's boy. Once facing the door, he was greeted with a person that he wouldn't mind seeing every morning. Louis almost cooed at the sight. Harry, in cozy clothes, and pretty emerald eyes wide opened. Curls all around his face, and flushed cheeks. He was such a beautiful boy. His skin was so pale and soft, and Louis thought how the skin of his thighs would look like with bites and-- _Fuck_ , Louis, hold your shit. He scolded himself.

The boy stood at the door, pigeon legs, hands fiddling with the hem of his top, head down. Louis frowned. The boy had such a submissive aura around him. Like, he would nod even if a person was above him calling him the worst names- like he would still take it and not say anything.

Louis walked forwards a little, hands clamped behind his back, a small smile on his face, and said. "Good morning, Harry."

Harry looked up, startled at the voice. He stuttered. "G-good morning!"

"Have a seat, please." Said the teacher.

Harry nodded, walking to his usual seat, and sat down. Louis walked closer, took a chair, and put it in front of the boy's the desk backwards, sitting with his thighs straddling it, arms folded on the chair's back.

"So, feeling good this morning?"

Harry was looking at the chair, then at Louis, slowly nodding.

"Good!" Beamed the teacher. "What about your weekend? How was it?"

"U-um.. it was, it was- good?" Stumbled the young boy.

"Yeah? How so?"

"W-well there was.. you know Liam, right? Liam Payne?" Louis nodded. "So, um, I kinda got along with him and his mates, who are my mates now too..? I think? And like, Ashton in-invited us over to spend the night, and we- we had fun and laughed and. Yeah." Mumbled Harry, a small smile tugging on his face.

"Wow, that's great, Harry. I'm really happy for you."

The boy blushed, thanking him softly.

"And you were comfortable? With the lads I mean." Asked Louis again, his eyes watching intensively the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, I was. They are really nice, and great to hang out with, but- I kinda was scared we would play something like truth and dare, and I'd choose dare because truth is boring and I wouldn't have liked them to think of me as a boring person, and they would say something like strip and they would see my panties and they would laugh at me because of--" Harry cut his ramble by slapping his palm over his mouth, eyes wide opened, looking at Louis as if he said the biggest secret in the world, which. Okay. Louis _really_ wasn't expecting that.

Harry wore panties? Holy fucking shit. That was it, now he was just adding more dirty thoughts to Louis' mind and it wasn't good. Nuh-huh, not good at all. He could only imagine the boy in a pair of lace panties, and oh- _no!_ He wasn't having a semi at seven in the morning for Christ's sake! So Louis coughed, and cleared his throat- that suddenly felt so dry- and looked back at the boy in front of him only to panic when seeing that the boy was on verge of tears, biting down on his lip, with his hands shaking.

"Hey, hey hey what's wrong, love?" Asked Louis worried, not knowing what to do, standing at the side of the boy.

"Y-you're thinking th-that I'm a w-weirdo too and- and you're going to be a m-meanie just l-like the others!" Cried Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Harry, Harry look at me, love." Louis moved to knee, clenching the boy's hands in his. "I do not think that you're a weirdo, and I won't be a meanie, because I simply do not care about your clothing preferences. You are beautiful the way you are, if you want to wear kneakers or skirts or even nothing for all I care. You are free to do whatever you like, Harry." He said, squeezing his hands a little harder.

"Really..?" He asked in a small voice, sniffling.

"Really." Louis squeezed his hands, as a way of proving his point even more.

Harry looked at him, and his eyes-- he knew it. He knew he could trust this man, because everything he said sounded so right, and everything he said came out so sincere and genuine. He squeezed the man's hands back, and wiped away his tears, nodding, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson." He whispered in a haze, head fogged up a bit, and not really paying attention to what he was doing or saying; slowly, he reached the ground, also on his knees and hugged his teacher. Louis was taken back, not expecting the boy to actually hug him -since they didn't  know each other that much- but soon, he also wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer to his chest.  
Harry hummed in appreciation, leaning his head on the man's chest. He smelled good, Harry thought. A strong expensive cologne mixed with a personal body scent.

They stayed like that for two more minutes before Louis patted the boy's back so they could leave each other's arms. "Classes are starting soon, love." Whispered Louis softly.

The boy nodded, looking down and blushing. He wouldn't say it out loud, but Mr. Tomlinson calling him love was giving him a funny feeling in his tummy, and he really liked it.

They stood up, Louis suggesting for the student to go freshen up a bit. He agreed and left to the bathrooms, coming up only three minutes before class started along with Liam, laughing about something. Louis smiled fondly, and went to the board, taking the chalk to write the lesson's title. The class went all good, Harry and Louis sharing small smiles whenever they made eyecontact. It was good, Harry felt good. Knowing that there was finally a person that knew about his briefs preferences aside from family, and that person didn't judge him about it.

He was happy, he knew he could trust Louis, and that's what he was willing to do.

 

* * *

 

Louis woke up to his alarm going off. He groaned and threw his hand blindly on the device to turn it off. Once done, he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, but noticing his morning wood only when taking his boxers off. He winced, as cold air hit his member, and sat on the bath tub's edge. Seeing his member glaring up at him with an angry red colour, semi hard, and throbbing; he brought his hand to it and gave it a tug, moaning at the act.

He couldn't help his thoughts drifting to a certain curly headed boy. His sinfully red full swollen lips- wrapped around his member. His cock became fully hard now, his hand going up and down, jerking himself fastly. " _Fuck_.." He cursed, going even faster. Images of Harry, naked, on his bed, legs spread out and knees up, cunt fully on view, just a shade darker than his skin with a pinkish and reddish colour, screaming for Louis' tongue and cock. Louis moaned at the image, his thumb sweeping over his slit; "Fuck fuck fuck.." he could feel the familiar feeling tugging at the bottom of his stomach. With three more fast tugs, he came all over his hand and stomach, a shiver running up his back.

He sighed, once he came down from his orgasm, cringing when looking at the mess he had made. He stood up and got inside the bath tub, turning the water on. Once under the water, realisation hit him, and it hit him hard. _Holy shit,_ he just jerked off to his student. His fucking _student!_

He face palmed, exhaling deeply. That wasn't good. He can't be having these kind of thoughts about a student. A student that got bullied, that lived hell everyday. He was supposed to see him as a son, guide him, be a person he looked up to, not getting off at the images of what his cunt looked like.

After hopping out of the shower, he got dressed in a black pair of sweatpants, a short sleeved Nirvana t-shirt, throwing a beanie over his hair. He had no energy and no force to look presentable or arrange his hair.

Harry was at his locker that morning, getting his notebooks and pencils for his art class when someone shoved into him. He didn't even turn- he got used to this anyways. Once his locker was shut, he found out that Nathan was behind it, waiting for it to get shut to mark his appearance. Harry jumped away from the boy, not expecting him there, backing up a bit, biting down on his lip and looking down.

"Hello there." Purred Nathan, his hand going to Harry's arm, caressing it. Harry shivered in disgust, and shoved his hand slowly, not wanting to anger the boy. But _of course_ that got him angry.

"Nobody gave you the right to fucking touch me." Seethed Nathan.

Harry really wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew that that would mean hospital, so he refrained himself from doing so.

Nathan pushed him, causing his notebook to fall to the ground and him to stumble back, and colliding with somebody's back. Now Harry was in deep shit, Nathan wanted to hurt him, and he bumped into another student that he was sure was Andy, another meanie from the football team, that always wore a maroon beanie. His eyes filled up with tears, why did life have to be so cruel to him?

But he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Shocked, Harry opened his eyes to see that the boy he bumped into was _Mr. Tomlinson??_ glaring at Nathan.

"Mr. Craigs, do you want detention? Or maybe wanna get expelled for bullying your classmate?" Asked Louis, already planning the kid's death.

Nathan gulped, really not expecting the guy with joggers and casual outfit to be his English teacher. He shook his head, stuttering an apology and scurrying away.

Louis sighed, and looked down at the boy he was holding. He had a confused look on his face, cheeks flushed red, and mouth slightly opened. That mouth.. the things he could do to it. _Fuck, not now._

"Harry, are you alright?" He asked, detaching his arms from around the boy's waist slowly, feeling his pudgy hips. He'd love to mark them.. _Fuck_.

The green eyed boy nodded, tugging a curl behind his ear. "M-Mr. Tomlinson. Good morning. I didn't re-recognize you." Said Harry, looking at the man's clothing choice. He looked so hot and sexy with the sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and muscle tee, showing his built biceps and peck. Yes, his teacher was very fit. He could feel his mouth water at the sight.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Why? These clothes don't suit me?" He asked warily. He really didn't understand if the boy was checking him out, or was just shocked and disgusted at his attire. Sometimes, Harry presented expressions that Louis couldn't quite decipher, which annoyed him because he was an observer, and not understanding someone's body language frustrated him.

"N-no! They suit you very much! You l-look amazing in them, very handsome.- oh no, that came out wrong. I'm sorry! I- what? _No_ \--"

Louis cut the boy's ramble by his sudden laugh. "It's alright Harry, I get it. And thank you." He smiled at the blushing boy. This cute boy with red cheeks that he wanted to pepper kiss all day long.

"The bell's about to- to ring. I should go. Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson, have a good day." Mumbled Harry.

"You too, Harry. And remember, if anything happens, tell me." He reminded.

Harry nodded, and walked down the hall. He didn't want to be a baby and whine about everything that happened to him, so he wasn't going to tell Louis about the upcoming bullies and insults, though he couldn't help but smile. The man was so kind towards him. He felt so safe around him.

Once he reached his class, the bell rang. Mr. Malik greeted him with a smile and they began work. He was happy, and wished he would bump into Louis in the hallways everyday. He kind of liked the man, a lot. Which was wrong, but nobody had to know about that. He would keep it to himself. His little _secret_.

 

 


	6. chapter five;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelie  
> so i think there won't be many updates for the upcoming days. uni started, so i wont be much available. id probably start updating again in like a week or two tho, once I get a routine  
> but again, thank you sm for reading my book, for the kudos and for the comments! i love you all! 
> 
> kat. x

A month passed. Harry and Liam became best friends. The two were inseparable, always together. Harry didn't get picked on as much as before since Mr. Tomlinson made it clear he would report their bullying to the Mr. Winston, the principle, and Liam's built up body helped too.

The two spent lots of nights at each other's. Harry even confessed about his underwear, Liam shrugged, saying he really didn't mind that. Harry was really happy, another person that accepted him, he couldn't get happier. He was comfortable to the point of hanging out with Liam in just his panties and a tee when they were home. Sometimes with the other lads, Luke and Ashton. But most of the time, he would keep his pants on with their presence.

Harry's phone vibrated one Friday night. A text from Liam, asking him if he wanted to spent the weekend with him. Harry agreed, saying he'd love to. He locked his phone and went upstairs to prepare his bag.

Meanwhile, Louis was home grading some papers from his class when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Louis! My boy! How are you?" A voice cheered.

"Geoff! Hi, I'm fine, what about you?" Geoff Payne was Liam's dad. The Paynes and the Tomlinsons had always been neighbours. Mark, Louis' step dad and Geoff were best friends. But Louis had to move when he started attending uni, and so did the Paynes to Cheshire.

"I'm great! Liam told me you were his teacher, that you came here in Holmes Chapel?"

"Yeah, that's right. English literature teacher. Can't say that I don't miss Doncaster though."

"You know what, why don't you come over tomorrow? Spend the weekend with us. It'll give you some family vibe. I know you miss Jay and the girls." Chucked Geoff.

"That's a great idea! I'd love to see you and Karen again. It's been so long."

"Great then, I'll text you the address. You come and spend these days with us."

"Alright, thanks uncle G." Smiled Louis.

"You're welcome, son." And the line went off.

Louis was really excited. He missed Geoff and Karen so much. Surely, once he sees them, he'll feel his heart burst up with warmth and happiness.  
So he packed for tomorrow and went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry walked happily to Liam's after telling his mum of course, and knocked on the door. Liam's mum answered and welcomed him with a warm smile. Harry went upstairs and spent the rest of the day Liam in his room. They had quite a big house, what happened downstairs couldn't be heard up in the bedrooms. Karen informed Liam that they'll have another guest but didn't mention who.

When Louis arrived though, hugs and kisses and loving eyes were everywhere.

"My my, you grew up to such a handsome man. Come and give me a hug, Lou." Cooed Karen, hugging the man. And okay, Louis teared up a bit. But how could he not? Karen had practically been a second mum to him, and he didn't realize how much he missed her till he actually got in her arms.

Dinner was perfect, Louis talking about his life, uni and and then being a high school teacher. Geoff and Karen were so proud, smiling and grinning at him throughout his stories. Though Liam and Harry didn't have dinner with them, since the two always had it upstairs in the brown eyed boy's room.

When it was finally bedtime, Karen kissed Louis on the cheek, wishing him a good night, and uncle G patted his back, once again saying that he was glad he came.

Late night, Louis couldn't sleep. He turned in bed on his back, stomach, side, changed the pillows, to no avail, so he huffed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once there, he filled a glass and leaned against the kitchen's island, sipping on his water when he heard footsteps. He thought it might be one of the Paynes but what he saw made him literally choke on his water, sputtering on the wooden floor.

There he stood, Harry in just a batman tee-shirt that was actually Liam's and a pair of.. _Knickers?!_ black and white polka dotted knickers, a little white bow decorating the front.

Harry shrieked and gasped, holding his hand over his heart. "M- _Mr. Tomlinson!?_ " He asked, eyes widened.

Louis coughed, and wiped his hand over his dripping chin, averting his gaze from the boy's underwear. But _fuck_ , his legs were hairless, smooth and so pale. Also, the outline of the lips was showing through the fabric of the little panties. The sight went directly to Louis' cock, making it twitch in interest. He cursed under his breath and put the glass on the marble surface, took papers and got down to wipe the floor. Was God testing him? His purity? His will? Louis hoped not. Because all bullshit put to the side, this was the test he would definitely fail. He already jerked off to the thought and dirty dirty _dirty_ images of the boy in his bathroom.

Harry was still gaping at his teacher, because what was his teacher doing here?! 

"Hi, Harry." He breathed. "I didn't know you were spending the night here as well." He managed to say it without his voice cracking.

"B-but.. how?-- what are you doing here?" Asked Harry, stepping towards his teacher with cautious steps, trying to process the fact his teacher was in fact in this room with him.

"Well, Liam's dad invited me over because we're good friends, well, he considers me more like a son actually. So when he heard I moved to Holmes Chapel, he asked me if I wanted to spend the weekend here." Explained Louis.

Harry's mouth formed in an 'o' and he nodded, understandably. "I see, well. Um, Liam invited me over as well, but I wasn't aware of your presence." He said, titling his head to the side.

Louis almost cooed out loud, but managed to keep it inside his head. This boy would be the death of him. "Now you know." He smiled slightly, trying to subtly arrange his semi hard cock in his tracksuits.

He couldn't help but glance down and see Harry's legs. His meaty thighs and smooth skin. _Jesus_ , he'd love to mark this soft skin. And fuck, he never thought that a boy wearing women underwear would turn him on like this. Maybe he just discovered a new kink?

Harry must've noticed his stare because he suddenly blushed and squealed, trying to pull the shirt down to hide his panties. He completely forgot that he was only wearing his briefs and a shirt. Got too much distracted by the beauty in front of him with his messy bed hair that was in a _fringe_ instead of a quiff! And his tattoos showing through the low cut t-shirt. Oh, he _loved_ the man's tattoos.

Louis looked up, walking towards the boy and shook his head. "Harry, it's okay. I told you I don't care about your clothing preferences. Panties or boxers, I couldn't care less."

Harry looked up, still blushing, but slowly letting go of the shirt, his panties visible again. He couldn't help the tears that started forming in the corners of his eyes. The younger boy suddenly hugged Louis' arm, cluching him tightly. He was so thankful, for Louis being in his life. He was a gem, a kind hearted man that accepted you however you were. "Thank you.." He murmured, blinking rapidly and shooing the tears away.

Louis hummed, his other arm going around Harry's waist, caressing his back in a soothing manner, making sure not to go any lower than his lower back. This boy was so cute, and emotional, and gorgeous, and Louis was going mad.

Harry though felt something poking his hip when he was hugging his favourite teacher and crush-- oops, never mind the last one; when he looked down he flushed even more. Louis noticed, and his cheeks tinted a pinkish shade. "Uh, well. I had a weird dream, you now. How guys get these when they wake up." He lied, faking a smile, but then internally face palmed, cause how the fuck would Harry _know?_ He doesn't have a dick like you, ya twat!

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded, apparently knowing. "Well, I'll have a glass of water and head upstairs. Good night, Mr. Tomlinson." He smiled cutely.

"Louis."

"Huh?" Frowned the boy.

"Call me Louis. When we're out of school, yeah?" Harry grinned, and nodded. Louis ruffled his hair, making the younger boy giggle then headed upstairs. He had to take care of Louis junior now. He huffed, and flipped down on the bed in the guest's room. He ignored his hard on and went to sleep, yes it was almost torture, and no, Louis wasn't a masochist, but that dirty shit needed to stop. He still woke up in the morning from a wet dream with a fully hard on. Life was unfair, Louis thought. But he could still take it, for such a beautiful boy, Louis would take anything. Developing a crush on your student was bad, but if he kept it just for himself, it would be okay. Right..? _Fuck_ , Louis Tomlinson was the new synonym to Inappropriate.

 

* * *

 

 

 

That morning, Harry woke up to the sound of birds chirping happily outside, and sun rays getting through the curtains. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the electronic alarm on Liam's bedside table to find that it was only nine on a Saturday morning. And he didn't complain. For once, he woke up early on a weekend morning without feeling like shit and groaning into his pillow till he fell asleep again. And if the reason for his happy mood was his lovely handsome beautiful gorgous English literature sunshine of a teacher that was in two rooms down the hall, no one had to know.

So Harry slipped into his pyjama pants, not wanting to repeat yesterday's events, and skipped down the stairs heading to the kitchen. He didn't find anyone, and no sound was heard. He presumed that everyone was still asleep. And he was in a good mood, so he decided on making breakfast for everybody. He grabbed a bowl, and the necessary ingredients for pancakes and started preparing them.

After they were perfectly prepared, put in plates, and the dishes washed; he rushed to Liam's bedroom, jumping suddenly on the bed, which made Liam jump up, hugging his pillow to his chest. "Jesus Christ, Haz.." He groaned.

"Wake up! It's ten, and I made pancaaakes!" Exclaimed Harry happily.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, come on!" Harry tugged on Liam's arm, making the boy shake his head but follow him nonetheless.

They went down to the kitchen to find Karen there, looking shocked while gazing upon the pancakes.

"Good morning! I made them, I hope you don't mind." Smiled Harry.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, dear. But thank you, it's very sweet of you." Said Karen, patting Harry's cheek thankfully.

Harry just beamed, and told Liam to wake the rest of the sleepy heads. Liam went back upstairs while Harry got the syrup and Karen got the orange juice.

Harry took a seat on the kitchen's table, when Geoff came down followed by a very soft looking yet sexy Louis with his messy bed hair, and sweatpants hanging low on his hips, collarbones on show due to the low cut collar. Harry had to force his eyes to look elsewhere; because okay, how can one be _sexy_ yet _adorable_ at the same time? With a blushing face, he averted his gaze to the pancakes, muttering a small good morning.

"Ah, Louis. I didn't introduce you to our new little friend here. He's Liam's new mate, more like a bestmate really, they're inseparable." Chuckled Geoff.

"Harry Styles, yeah I know him. He's my student too." Smiled Louis softly, crinkles by his eyes.

He had to refrain himself from cooing out loud at the boy's blushing chubby cheeks.

They started eating their breakfast, small talk here and there. Some complimets about how the food was delicious, at which Harry beamed and proudly exclaimed that he was the one who made it, which made Louis smile brightly at the younger boy. All in all, they had a good breakfast. Karen insisted on washing the dishes, shooing everyone out of the kitchen. Geoff had some groceries to buy so he left the house, Liam decided to laze around the living room, and Harry went up the stairs to get his phone; Louis walking up the stairs right behind him.

But with his clumsy legs, he tripped on nothing and nearly fell back down, if it wasn't for the strong pair of sun kissed arms that held him tightly around the waist, and prevented him from falling.

"Easy there, Curly." Mumbled Louis, adjusting the boy to his feet again.

Harry blushed furiously, internally slapping himself for being so clumsy and embarrassing himself with his teacher, _again_. "S-sorry.." He whispered, head ducked down.

Louis smiled at him and pushed his back so he would start climbing the stairs again. Harry did as instructed, but this time going carefully. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he rushed towards Liam's room, closed the door and let out a heavy sigh. He cluched his hands around his tummy, not understanding the things he felt down there whenever his teacher touched him, talked to him, or just looked at him. His put a side note to ask Ashton or Luke about it later. He wouldn't want Liam to freak out, knowing that his friend had a crush on his teacher who he also considered practically as a big brother wasn't the best info of the year.

Harry collected his phone form the floor, and walked down to the living room again, joining Liam on the couch who was watching some re-run of Friends.

Minutes later, Louis joined them, and sat on the left end of the couch, making Harry shyly squint closer to Liam's side, but the latter didn't really pay attention to the sudden change of tension between the two lads with him. He just wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and continued watching tv, laughing at whatever dumb sentence Phoebe said.

Louis though couldn't care less about what was on the telly when he had a beautiful boy besides him. He stared at him, and slightly glared unconsciously at Liam's arm around his Harry.

 _His?_ Wow, easy there, Tomlinson. Louis internally groaned at himself. These feelings weren't so great after all. Or at least, not when he was not supposed to have them. He found himself thinking of how he would've went to Harry and flirted with him openly if he were nine years younger; or simply not his teacher. The man shook his head, excusing himself upstairs to the guestroom he was staying in. He won't let his frustration disturb the two lads.

He decided to occupy himself with grading some essays he had collected last week. After half an hour, he got to Harry's paper; he had asked them to write about their thoughts, desires and plans they would apply if they ever had power, change they would bring if they had the possibility.

He read his student's paper, seeing how he wished to change people's views and perspectives on things, _certain_ things, that Louis immediately understood. How he wished that people lived equally without any judgement among them from one another. It pained Louis to say the least. It pained him a lot; he could see the boy's struggles just from ink on paper. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if the boy announced them out loud. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

He corrected some mistakes but gave a good grade, because what Harry wrote was deep, something real, something he _really_ felt, and _really_ wished to change. And that's what the essay was about in the first place. Not like some other papers, saying they'd like weed to be free (although Louis wouldn't mind that) or clothes to be less expensive.

Louis didn't know how, but he swore he would hold onto the promise he made to himself the other day about Harry. He would help the boy through his struggles, he would show him how much of a great person he truly was. He would erase that smashed self-confidence and that natural submissive aura. He would make him open his eyes and see that he was _worth it_. Worth anything, just like any other person. He would teach him how to love _himself_ first, before satisfying and submitting to any other person. Because that was what the boy was supposed to feel about himself. That he wasn't different from any other person, just like everyone else, he had rights too. He deserved all the love; and Louis would help him see that again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked the chapter! 
> 
> all the love!


	7. chapter six;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite long chapter for today. and sorry for the late update. enjoy your lecture everyone, and your comments are always welcomed.  
> love you guys,  
> kat. x

 

"Soo.. to sum it up, you're in love with Mr. Tommo." Said Ashton, munching on some crisps.

Harry blushed, and shook his head furiously. "Not in love, you dummy! Just- just in.. in like?"

Ashton hummed, then shrugged, glancing at Luke. "Totally in love." He stated.

Harry just groaned and buried his head in his pillow. He had invited the two lads over that Sunday after he left Liam's house; and told them about how he felt with Mr. Tomlinson.

Ashton was the one who talked though, Luke just kept fiddling with his fingers, a subtle hurt expression on his face. Harry would ask him what was wrong, if he weren't struggling with his feelings right now.

"And he saw you naked?" Asked Ashton, while munching on his crisps. At that, Harry's head sprung up abruptly, blushing hard, and denied. Yes, Harry was moving to China.

"No no no, naked? What? No! I said with my underwear and a shirt, I wasn't naked! What-?" Rambled Harry.

Ashton cracked up, laughing and getting crisps crumbs all over the bed. Harry hid his face behind his hands and whined. "Oh! And you did the dirty, aye?" He cackled.

Harry was now thinking how much a plane ticket would cost him. What about food? He didn't like rice. But Chineese takeout was his favourite. It was probably going to be hard to find a place to live since the country was already quite packed up. Wouldn't it be better if he moved to Mexico? The food there is just aweome. Living conditions there are okay from what he heard.

"You moaned his first name or what we call him at school? Fuck- that would be embarassig. Or kinky, depends." Ashton laughed, tossing the now empty crisps bag at Harry, snapping him out of his traveling thoughts.

"Luuke, save me, Ash is bullying me." He pouted, squinting closer to Luke, who smiled fondly at his friend, opening his arms for him.

Oh how he was whipped for Harry, and knowing that his crush had a crush over their literature teacher pained him. He slapped himself internally for being such a coward and not confessing his feelings for the curly headed boy before. But it was too late now, he couldn't do shit about it.

The three spent the rest of the day just lazing around the house, at some point, they finished their homework, and even baked cookies. Well, it was more of Harry baking and the two others trying to steal chocolaty dough. But it was a good day, and they definitely got along well.

 

+++++

 

When Monday came by, Liam passed by the Styles household, picking Harry up, like they've been doing in the previous month, waving to Mr. Tomlinson when passing by him who just got out of his own house to get inside his car, who waved back awkwardly with the tea travel-mug in his hand; because, just like previously mentioned, he lived two houses down Harry's home.

Once at school, they got inside, meeting with their two other friends and walking to their classes. Liam and Harry to English literature, and Ashton and Luke to their Economics period.

The class went on well, Louis distributed the graded essays, making small remarks to some of the students. Once he reached Harry, he smiled, gave him his paper, and whispered. "Stay after class, I have something to talk to you about." He patted his shoulder, then moved on.

Harry, again, felt that funny feeling in his tummy that Ashton described as butterflies, but he was confused. His essay had a good grade, why did Mr. Tomlinson need to talk to him? So he spent the rest of the class thinking of the possible conversation he would have with his teacher.

After the bell rang, Harry told Liam to go without him, he side-hugged him and left, leaving him alone with Mr. Tomlinson that was waving Jessica goodbye.

Harry walked shyly towards the teacher's desk, his head ducked down, bitting down on his lower lip.

"Ah, Harry. Bring a chair and sit, please." Said Louis, while adjusting some papers away, and shutting his laptop down. Harry brought a chair and put it in front of the desk; he sat down cautiously, since his ribs still hurt from today's morning beating when Liam left to the bathroom and Jared came with Nathan. Louis, the observer that he is, of course noticed and made a side note to ask the boy about it.

"Don't worry about your next period, I'll give you a pass." He waved a hand.

Harry nodded, glancing at his teacher. How could someone be so beautiful, he thought. His teacher had on a navy blue button up, with the first buttons undone, and sleeves rolled up his arms, a silver watch at his wrist. Nice pair of skinny jeans, and new pair of black oxfords with a brown line in the front.

Harry suddenly felt like the air left his lungs, _Think of something else, you idiot! Think of Mr. Roberts naked._ He scolded himself, and really, ew. Mr. Roberts, the mathematics teacher, naked is the last thing someone would wish to imagine.

He shook his head, and looked back at his teacher. The man still didn't say anything, making Harry even more uncomfortable than he was. "Did I--" He gulped. "Am I in- in trouble?" He mumbled, his nails scratching at his arm, a habit he had whenever he was nervous. And again, Louis noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

He smiled softly, "No Harry, you're not in trouble. In fact, I wanted to talk about your essay, and praise you about your good work."

Harry immediately relaxed at his words, and beamed, a large grin forming on his face. "Really?"

"Mhm. I really enjoyed reading it; it was really good. Though, I'd like to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Ushered the boy.

"These certain things, what do you think of them? Do you- do you despise yourself because of them?" Asked Louis, slowly, letting every word sink carefully inside the boy's head.

Harry's eyes widened for a second, a shocked expression on his face, then it went to blank, making it impossible for Louis to read him. He was pretty good at reading people, though he always had a bit of trouble with this specific boy.

"I.. I don't despise them.. I just-" Harry took a deep breathe, "Sometimes I do. When it gets really difficult, when I can't take it anymore, I hate it and hate myself for hating it despite it being a part of who I am. I feel like a bad person. I hate feeling like a b-bad person, I'm good- I'm good, I'm good.." He kept repeating, tears welling up in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed. Louis held his hand that was on the desk carefully, and squeezed it.

"Of course you're good. So good, sweetheart. Don't trust anybody who tells you otherwise." He said softly, caressing the boy's knuckles with his thumb. And it did calm Harry, he relaxed, and breathed normally again. It was incredible how a simple touch could have so much effect on him, yet he wasn't complaining. He loved being acknowledged by his teacher. Being the only one his teacher looked at and thought about.

"Harry?"

The boy hummed, too lost in his thoughts. Louis continued, "When you start feeling like this, does it bring bad thoughts to your head? Like- _very_ bad thoughts?"

Harry understood what Mr. Tomlinson meant, and frankly but slowly nodded, ashamed of himself. He knew it was bad to think of suicide. He knew it, yet sometimes, those thoughts found their way in his head.

Louis sighed. This wasn't good, wasn't good at all. "Does anyone know?" He asked instead of starting a lecture.

The boy shook his head no, head ducked down, curls falling over his eyes, nearly covering them completely.

"Do you want others to know?" Again, the boy shook his head, "You're the only one that knows." He mumbled.

"I see." Louis nodded, "Well, Harry. Listen to me, yeah?" When the boy's eyes were on him again, he spoke. "If you don't hear it enough, I'll make sure to repeat it everyday, even if you get bored by me, I won't stop." He looked at him dead in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful boy I have ever laid my eyes on. You are so brave and so strong; you have fought till now, and I know you can fight more. You didn't let these bad thoughts corrupt your acts and lead you to a deadly path. You struggle through bullying everyday, yet I see you walking the day after. You are beautiful, strong, smart, and kind-hearted. I'm so proud to have you as one of my students."

Harry's breathing got a bit unstable, causing his teacher to frown a bit, starting to get up to rush to the boy's side, but Harry shook his head. Louis sat again, and waited for a reaction.

And if he nearly died then and there, nobody had to know. Harry gave him the purest smile he had ever seen in his life. A smile that held all the struggles in the world, all the rays of sunshine, all the sparkles of the glowing stars, all colours of this mesmerizing world. The most beautiful smile eve, it got him to the point where he wanted to take a picture of it and frame it at every wall.

"Mr. Tomlinson, you're the kindest man I have ever met. I- I trust you a lot, even though we don't talk much; b-ut I know you're a reliable person. I'm so glad I met you.. Louis." Tears streamed down his cheeks, but this time, Louis didn't panic because he knew those were happy and grateful tears. He stood up and hugged the younger lad, rubbing his back and caressing his hair, while Harry held onto his teacher like his life depended on him. He hugged him tight, letting all the worries in the world disappear. And both of them knew, they knew that a teacher and a student weren't supposed to hug. Weren't supposed to touch, weren't supposed to caress each other. But they still did, Harry finding comfort in Louis' arms, and Louis finding steadiness with Harry.

They separated, Louis daring to give the boy a small peck on his forehead. Harry's cheeks flushed crimson red, a dopey grin on his lips, while Louis wrote him a pass for his next period. After giving it to him, he rubbed his arm, as a reminder that he'll always be there. Harry smiled again, and skipped down the hallway with a happy, content and sparkly mood.

One, he had a new friend that cared a lot; that he trusted with every fibre of him.  
And two, was he really just a friend? Harry couldn't help his dreamy self for the rest of his classes, imagining different scenarios in his head with his teacher.

Louis was ecstatic. He finally got to open Harry's eyes. And finally gained the boy's trust fully. He was glad; and more importantly, he showed a little affection and the boy didn't push him back. He accepted it with a smile and a blush. He sighed. This year was gonna be a long one, and who was he to complain, when a such pretty emerald eyes were part of it.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean, you're not home?" Asked Harry through the phone.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart; we're caught up in traffic right now and we're still, like, two hours away from home. Just go with Liam and we'll pass by to pick you up once in the city." Anne told her son, with an apologetic voice. She and Robin went to visit an old friend out of Holmes Chapel, but traffic was bad and they wouldn't make it to pick Harry up, and since he didn'.t have the house keys, he couldn't go either.

Harry sighed, "Alright. Talk to you later, drive safely."

"Of course, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, ma." And the line went off. And that's when Harry remembered that Liam didn't come to school today; that he was planning on walking, Luke and Ashton having a different schedule, school finishing only two hours later for them. He groaned loudly, a frown on his face. What would he do now? Stay at his home's porch and wait two long hours? Or wait here for his two other friends to finish their periods? He was contemplating his choices when he noticed Jared, and the rest of the jocks in the parking lot.

Without being aware of his actions, he found himself scurrying inside the school building again with a frantic look on his face, making a beeline straight towards a specific classroom. It was when Mr. Tomlinson gave him a quircked eyebrow that he finally came back to his senses. He was at Mr. Tomlinson's classroom, why was he even there?

A cough made him look back up at his teacher. "Is everything alright, Harry?" Asked Louis carefully. Seeing the curly headed boy at his door was the last thing he expected.  
Louis' classroom was empty. He didn't have any other class and was just grading some papers before heading home.

"Oh- um, no no. Hi. Everything is f-fine.. I, I just-- erm.." The boy mumbled, his hands awkwardly fiddling with his wrist bracelets.

Louis smiled softly, he just loved seeing this boy getting all shy and awkward. He was so unbelievably adorable that Louis wanted to wrap him up in a soft blanket and hide him from the world. He stepped towards his student, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Tell me." An encouraging smile on his lips making Harry sigh in relief, for an unknown reason. And that was how he found himself telling his teacher about everything, unconsciously pouting during his small story.

Louis just chuckled, ruffling the boy's curls, and saying. "It's alright, Harry. I was leaving school anyways. You could come and stay at mine till your parents come back, after all, we live only two houses away from each other, yeah?" He suggested.

And Harry didn't even hesitate to agree. His trust was immense towards his teacher, he would trust him with his life even. And that was how they took their leave, the car ride being peaceful, the calm humming of the radio adding to the cozy atmosphere. Once parked in front of his house, Louis got out of his car and opened Harry's door, making the boy blush, and thank him softly. They got inside and Louis excused himself to his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes, leaving Harry in the living room.

The boy noticed different frames on the walls, and decided to take a look at them. He literally cooed at his teacher being around five years old in the arms of a beautiful woman that had the same eyes as his teacher; he assumed that she must be his mother. He continued looking at the photos; Louis was always surrounded by a bunch of girls; and again, from their eyes, they must be his sisters. It wasn't fair, he thought. How beauty seemed to run in the Tomlinsons blood. From the mum to her daughters and son.

He then passed by a picture that made him double take a look at it. Louis looked around twenty years old, his arm hung around a blonde's shoulders and, wasn't that his informatics teacher? They looked so hot, Harry thought. Young, sweaty, wearing jersey's, a foot ball at their feet, seemed like they were having a match. And, oh, how that sight was a turn on for the boy. He quickly shook his head, but got startled by the sudden voice of his teacher that came back downstairs, now wearing sweats and a loose tank top; he dropped the frame, causing its glass to shatter on the floor.

To say that Harry looked scared would be an understatement, he looked completely and utterly horrified, terrified, mortified even. He heard a faint voice cursing, before it disappeared and came back with a trash bag and a broom. Louis began collecting the glass shards, getting near Harry's feet, nudging them with broom for him to move, though the boy didn't move a muscle.

Louis frowned, and looked up at the boy's face, which caused him to drop the broom and rush over the lad. "Harry? Harry, look at me, please." Cupping the younger lad's cheeks. When Harry looked up, his eyes were bloodshot red and tears were swimming inside of them, threatening to fall at any second. Suddenly, he started full on crying, clenching on his teacher's shirt.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't d-do it on purpose; I s-swear! P-please don't h-hurt me. Don't hurt me.." The boy cried, and Louis' heart shattered then and there. This small boy in front of him was so used at being hurt every time he did something wrong, to the point where it became an instinct to apologize and plead not be hurt or punished for minor mistakes.

He hugged him, carefully, not wanting to hurt him like he did yesterday, because yes, again, he did notice the boy hissing when they hugged. He whispered sweet nothings to him, carefully stroking his curls. Harry slowly leaned into his chest, wrapping his own arms around the older man, finding comfort and safety in his presence, in his own little bubble, forgetting that he was technically not supposed to hug the one he's been pleading not to hurt him.

After he calmed down, his eyes droopy, the man slowly snaked an arm under his knees and picked the boy up bridal style, the latter not even noticing with his fatigue.

He carried him to the couch and put him down, caressing his hair until the younger boy drifted off to sleep. Louis admired how he looked so peaceful in his sleep, an angel really. His soft skin, curls all over the place, cheeks a light shade of pink, plump cherry lips slightly parted. He couldn't stop the thought on the boy's lips sinfully wrapped around his member, his cheeks hollowing as he blew hi-- _fucking hell, Tomlinson. Get your shit together._

He shook his head, and stood up from his kneeling position in front of the couch, and headed towards the broom to continue cleaning. He noticed that the boy would always get his energy drained after he cried. Which wasn't so common; he'll have to search for that later. He went to the kitchen, prepared a cuppa then went back to the living room, sat on the couch and put Harry's legs on his lap. He turned on the t.v and surfed through the channels. Until he heard Harry's phone ringing. The caller ID read 'Mummy♡' he contemplated. Should he pick up or not? His mum would surely get worried, and if she were like Jay, Louis' mother, she would panic and even call the police.

So he picked up the phone, and answered the call. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, sweety. We reached Holmes Chapel, you at Liam's?" Asked Anne through the phone, not noticing the different voice that picked up the call.

"Erm, it's not Harry.." Louis trailed off, thinking of how he would explain that a teacher took his student home, the latter being asleep on his couch.

"What? Where's Harry? Who are you?" Anne's voice got an octave higher, panicked.

"Calm down, ma'm. Your son is alright, see your house? Go two houses down the street. Number thirty six, I'll open the door for you." Instructed Louis.

He got up, and glanced outside the living room's window, when finally saw a black Chevy pulling in front of his house.

Knocks were heard at the front door, and Louis went to open the door. He found a woman looking scared and terrified, and a man looking confused.

"Hello, please come in. But keep it quiet, please, he's sleeping." He said, opening his door more for the parents to get inside.

The man guided them to the living room and they finally saw Harry sleeping peacefully, curled up on the couch. Anne let out a breath of relief.

Louis turned to them and extended his hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Styles." He smiled.

"Oh! You're Mr. Tommo, Harry's English teacher." Nodded Anne, recalling her son talking about his new teacher non-stop. "And it's Mr and Mrs Twist, but please call us Robin and Anne." She smiled.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware. Could you please follow me to the kitchen?" He suggested.

Once inside the kitchen, "Tea? Coffee maybe?" He asked politely. Robin smiled tightly, "A tea would be great while we get an explanation, son." A rather menacing look on his face.

"Of course." Nodded Louis and went preparing tea.

"So, what happened?" Asked Anne once they all had a mug of tea in their hands.

Louis sighed, passing a hand through his hair. "Harry came to my classroom this afternoon, looking a bit uncomfortable. He told me that you were out and wouldn't make until at least two hours later, and he had no key. If you're wondering about Liam, he didn't come to school today. So I suggested for him to come with me since we live in the same street."

Anne nodded, understanding, and smiling at the teacher. "That was very kind of you, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis waved a hand, "It was nothing really. Harry is, without exaggerating, my best student. Though, now that you're here, I wanna talk about something.." He trailed off, looking at them seriously.

Anne and Robin frowned at the sudden change of expression. They nodded, wanting to know that was wrong.

Louis took a breath, then started speaking again. "It's about Harry. Did you know that.. He sometimes thinks of- of suicide?" He asked, biting his cheek. He knew Harry didn't want his parents to know, but that wasn't something one should just keep to himself. He was a teenager, and thoughts like these needed to be shared with adults that care about him. Preferably, his family.

Anne gasped, and covered her opned mouth with her hand; Robin wrapping an arm around her waist. "He.. He gets bullied a lot, and broke down with me now two times. I had to go full on cuddles to stop him, even though I know it isn't appropriate, or allowed between a student and a teacher. But I had to, to prevent him from reaching a panic attack." He explained.

"Tell us more, please." Said Robin, rubbing his wife's back in a soothing manner.

"I know about his condition and noticed his struggles so I confronted him and told him he could trust me and that I could help. He started crying that time as if I told him he healed from cancer, thanking me repeatedly. As if I were the only one that showed him _care_.. then the second time, like an hour ago. He accidentally dropped a frame and it shattered. He was full on crying and sobbing, apologizing as if he committed a crime, begging not to be hurt."

"Again, I hugged him, and tried to calm him. Also, I noticed he gets very tired every time he breaks down crying. Like it drains all his strength and energy away. I know I'm practically a stranger to you, but I really care about your son, and I'd like him to have a professional care. I could help him, but I'm no therapist. Also, he didn't want anyone else beside me to know about his suicidal thoughts, so suggest a therapist without mentioning any of this, as if you didn't know. I don't want him to lose his trust in me."

A pregnant silence sat among the three adults. Anne broke it though, by standing up and walking towards Louis, surprising both he and Robin when she hugged him. He was taken back, not understanding the sudden act.

"Thank you. You're so good to my son, no one cared this much after knowing his story. You truly and genuinely do. I could see it in your eyes." Anne said, letting go of the man, wiping away her tears.

"And Harry told me about your relation with Liam. I'm guessing.. you told Liam to approach him?" She guessed, looking at him with a small smile on her face.

Louis looked dumbfounded. How did she know? He reluctantly but frankly nodded. Anne and Robin chuckled quietly, "Again, thank you for that. He's the happiest we've seen him in three years."

Louis nodded again. "I just- He caught my interest and curiosity. Once I knew about him, I just wanted to help. I'm sorry if I give a pervert image by hugging him and comforting him despite me being his teacher but- I know it was what he needed because that's what I needed ten years ago." He got a little lost in his rambling, his eyes looking lost in memories. Anne understood and decided not to ask about that.

"Don't worry. My mother instincts aren't against you. You look like a trustworthy and reliable person. I'm glad my son has you in his life; being his teacher or friend or boss. I couldn't care less as long as you want his safety and what's best for him." She said, patting Louis' shoulder, at which he beamed and promised to look after Harry. Help him with all what he can.

"You know what, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Said suddenly Robin. Anne nodding along with a happy smile. And how could Louis say no to her smiley face with dimples just like Harry's? So he agreed.

They left his house, after exchanging numbers, with a sleeping Harry in Robin's arms. He smiled, waving goodbye at them. Once the door shut, he sighed, fished out his phone, and ringed someone he knew would listen to his shit without interrupting.

"Aye mate! Wassup?" Chirpped Niall from the other end of the line. And yes, that was exactly what Louis needed for now. A good drink with an Irish laddy. And that was exactly what he would be doing.

 

 

 


	8. chapter seven;

Bottle after bottle, Louis drank beer without a care in the world.

"And like, he's so adorable! It should be prohibited to have such adorableness." Slurred Louis, hicuping right after.

"Hmm. Yeah, gotta admit he's quite pretty. Didn't know you had a thing for twinks though." Said Niall, taking a gulp from his beer bottle.

"Twinks?"

"Ya, boy's a total twink." Shrugged the blond.

"Dunno. But like- he suffers so much, and I wanna steal him from this mischievous world and hug him forever in- in.. in a fuzzy sweatshirt! With cute sweater paws and all." Another hiccup.

Niall cracked a loud laugh, "You're so fucking whipped mate."

"How can I not be? I mean- He has dimples, Niall. Dimples! My next boyfriend _needs_ to have dimples, decided." He took another gulp.

"You should hold auditions." Shrugged Niall.

"I think I might just do that. Ugh, he's so adorable. Did I tell you how adorable he is?" Slurred Louis.

"Yes, like a million times. Just fuck him already." Niall rolled his eyes.

A gasp was heard from the brunet. "What?! No! I mean- okay I wouldn't mind marking those meaty and milky thighs and neck.. and chest. Oh, he must have sensitive nipples, Mhm.. 'wouldn't mind that--"

"Wow wow, no details thank you very much. I have a pornhub account for that." Said Niall, reaching for a slice of pizza.

"No no.. he's too innocent, I can't. But, if that innocence isn't a turn on.." Louis shook his head, deciding on a water instead of beer this time. He drank enough.

"Fuck, that was awful, I'll go stand in a corner and be ashamed of myself. Wanna join, Ni?" He stood up slowly, knees slightly wobbling as he headed towards the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Nah, 'm quite fine here!" Replied Niall, playing some acoustic version of Umberella with his guitar.

Zayn, who had been there the whole time in a corner, drinking his own beer and sketching weird creatures on his sketchbook stood up and followed the blue eyed man to the kitchen.

"Mate?" He called, and took a seat on one of the kitchen's stools.

"Yeah?" Replied Louis, while retreaving a water bottle from the fridge.

"You do know that he's underage, yeah?" The raven haired man said slowly, for his friend to assimilate every word.

Louis paused his actions, back still facing Zayn, then slowly took a seat besides him, nodding his head. His friend's words seemed to have sobered him up a bit.

"You can't- you're not really considering trying anything with him, right? He's young, innocent, and you could be convicted of grooming and lose your licence to teach for the rest of your life--"

"Bloody hell, I know!" Suddenly said Louis, voice coming out higher and colder than he intended, which made Niall slowly walk towards them and lean on the kitchen's door frame, looking at the scene in front of him with an arched eyebrow.

Louis shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I know, I'm aware.." He said, this time softer. "Those are just my perverted thoughts talking and body that hasn't gotten laid in a while expressing itself. I need to stop. It's just a friendly relationship between a teacher and his bullied misunderstood and mistreated student. Nothing more." He said, but honestly, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than the two lads.

"Uh yeah.." Zayn stood, ruffling Louis' hair a bit. "If it gets out of hand, it would be really messy for everyone involved." He said softly.

Louis gave a small sad smile, nodding, and leaning more into the man's touch. Zayn got the message, and wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulders.

"Just wanna protect him. He's so precious, and innocent, and life's been practically a bitch to him, 's not fair.." He mumbled sadly in his friend's shirt, his drunken mind taking over again. Zayn hugged him closer, letting the other lad know that he wasn't alone, he could confess his secrets, he had friends for him. And really, bless Zayn. Because we were all human and nobody was perfect enough to be called a God, except for Zayn Malik and his wise talks.. yeah, Zayn was a God.

The boys took him up to his room, covered him in his warm blanket, and left with Zayn bringing a glass of water and a headache pill, putting it on his bedside table, Niall giving his forehead a kiss.

When he finally started to drift away, his phone vibrated. He groaned, reaching his hand for the phone. The sudden light of his lockscreen made him wince, and narrow his eyes a bit, then checked the message he recieved from an unknown number. He frowned, clicking on the iMessage icon, and read the text.

 **Unknown** **:** hii, it's harry! i got ur number from my mum. wanted to thank u for 2day, also sorry bout ur frame :(( ill see u 2morrow ! bye ! x

Louis smiled down on his phone, Harry was so precious. He couldn't believe he was actually having naughty thoughts about this beautiful innocent boy. He quickly added his number to his contacts' list, saving him as ' **Curly** ' and typed a quick reply.

 **Mr.** **Tommo♡:** hey harry. it's alright, 'just a frame. say hi to your mum and tell your dad that I can't wait for tomorrow's match. goodnight. x

Harry squealed loudly when he saw that his teacher replied to his text. When he saw the little pink heart, he instantly knew it was Louis. He put besides his name the cutest pink emoji he had on his phone. Because he loved pink, and he loved his teacher-- _Nope! Not love, just like._ He groaned internally.

Now, there was something that he couldn't quite put his hand on; but their relationship was definitely not just friendship. There was some kind of attraction, and okay, he was gonna tell Liam about it. He couldn't just not tell his best friend.

He was so excited for tomorrow. Louis was going to come over, and spend dinner and after dinner with them. He had to look the cutest. Yes, he was trying to get his teacher's attention, seduce him even. Blushing at his thoughts, he quickly locked his phone that he kept without its plain boring black case at home. He had to put the case at school because his phone was originally pink. He didn't want to get picked on because of that too.

Harry didn't sleep that night, kept thinking about his teacher, his beautiful and handsome teacher with his pretty _blueblueblue_ eyes that shine beautifully, his teacher that cared about him and didn't get repulsed by him. His teacher that texted him goodnight, his teacher that hugged him and caressed him. _I'm so lucky,_ he thought. And he was, though luck only smiled at him that time, because the upcoming events were not what luck would offer to one.

++++

The next day, Harry walked to his Economics class, with a skip in his steps. He was still so happy from yesterday. Once seated, he took out his copybook, pencil and waited for class to begin. He didn't have his friends with him here, and the teacher, Ms. Swift, acted like she hated his guts. He shivered remembering her snake like features and scowl.

The lesson began, the teacher going on and on about multi-nationals' commerce and economy.. _blah blah blah_. He dozed off, thinking about a certain blue eyed beauty that happened to be his English teacher. He was so far away in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the teacher that was standing in front of him with a witch like scowl on her face.

"Mr. Styles!" She called once again, this time slapping the book she was holding on the boy's desk brutally. Harry jumped at the impact, startled. He looked up quickly, his eyes wide open and alarmed.

"Can you repeat what I was saying?" Ms. Swift asked, crossing her arms, looking down at the boy as if he were a prey ready to be hunted down by a predator.

"Erm.. I- I don't know.." He mumbled shamefully, looking down at his lap.

"Great, just _great_. First, you bother us with just your presence and second, you don't even pay attention when we were kind enough to welcome someone like you to class? What a shame." She shook her head.

A single lone tear rushed down Harry's cheek. He was so hurt. An adult, a _teacher_ , of all people making such a remark? It stung so bad, being rejected by teenagers hurt enough, and now hearing it from an adult just made it ten times worse. He felt so worthless. He felt suffocated, couldn't even breathe properly. So he did something he never dared to do before; stood up and rushed out the classroom.

He kept running, not even knowing where he was going. He ran, and ran and ran until he was breathless, until he collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his face, hair wild and body shaking. Choked sobs and laboured breathing were the only things heard in the silent hallway.

"Oh good Lord, are you alright!?" Suddenly exclaimed a voice, fast footsteps rushing towards him. The only thing he remembered was a pair of worried blue eyes, before he went unconscious, his heavy eyelids finally closing.

* * *

 

 

"Zayn, hurry! I don't know what to do!" Stammered Perrie, a phone on one hand, the other one holding the unconscious boy's head on her lap.

"I heard ya, Pez. I'm coming." Zayn groaned, short minutes later, he arrived at destination, finding his wife on the ground, panicked, holding a collapsed body.

"What happened?" He asked, breathless from the sprint he took from the other building.

"I- I don't know! I was just gonna get papers imprinted when I saw him on the floor crying and- and wheezing and sobbing!"

"Alright, calm down babe. Let's get him to the infirmary." Said the raven haired man, scooping the boy in his arms and walking down the hallway, his wife following like a lost puppy, a worried look evident on her face from the furrow of her eyebrows and constant bitting on her lip.

When they got the boy on the infirmary's bed, the nurse, a brunette with long hair and kind hazel/green eyes named Jesy examined the boy, not finding anything wrong on him. Meanwhile, Zayn got out his phone and texted his english literature friend about the situation. The nurse was about to remove his shirt, inches away from exposing the boy's bruised ribs, when Louis suddenly slammed the door open, a concerned, frantic look on his face. Jesy took a step back, letting Louis approach the infirmary bed with wary steps.

"Oh God, Harry..?" He got closer to the boy, slowly caressing his cheek.

"C'mon love, open your eyes." He bit his lip anxiously, scenarios of the boy breaking down and loosing his mental steadiness because of this sick world. "Harry?"

He finally stirred in his unconsciousness, his eyelids moving. He looked like he was waking up. Slowly, but eventually opening his eyes, he looked exhausted. Louis wordlessly took the cup of water that was on a near table, and held it to Harry's lips, the other hand holding his head up. The boy helplessly clunched at Louis' arms, gulping the water down till the last drop, finally bringing some hydration to his sore and dried throat.

Louis held the boy, caressing his curls away from his eyes softly. Minutes passed, the boy's breaths, or rather small pants, the only thing heard, when Louis broke the silence.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, sweetly and softly. Harry's eyes slowly travelled from the ceiling to the blue orbs that stared at him cautiously and carefully. He didn't need to look at the face to recognize him. He knew it was his teacher from his scent; his expensive cologne mixed with a personal scent, and his eyes. The bluest with green sparks in them.

He nodded, burying his face in his teacher's chest, hearing his heartbeats, the sound comforting and soothing. The nurse was long gone, understanding that her presence wasn't much needed. Zayn gave Perrie a look, signalling for her that they too needed to leave. The blonde walked towards the cuddling lads, and squeezed the younger boy's arm. He looked up at her, remembering her panicked eyes in the hallway earlier. She smiled softly, and muttered a small "Glad you're fine, hun." and left with her husband right behind her.

"Wh-what hap- ppened?" He cracked out, his voice sour and an octave deeper.

Louis kept caressing his hair, humming then saying. "Perrie found you on the ground in the empty hallway." He sighed. "Oh, sweetheart, you got me so worried." He said, kissing the boy's temple.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, forgetting about the struggles in the world. Being in Louis' arms was like being inside a fortress, covered and safe from any attack.

"Wanna talk about it?" Whispered Louis softly. Harry shook his head though, wanting to enjoy the moment as much as possible. The rubbing on his back, and the position they were in, Louis having a leg bent on the bed, the other still on the ground. Harry in a sitting-lying like position, his arms around his teacher's middle; made his shirt ride up, Louis finally seeing purple bruises all over his back and sides. He controlled his gasp, not wanting to kill the peaceful moment the boy was having.

Though, with a careful hand, he slowly traced the bruises, making Harry tense up, but relaxing right after, as if he had a small "It's just Louis." going inside his head.

"Harry?"

The boy hummed, liking the caresses and soft gestures, nearly getting him to sleep.

"Who caused these bruises?"

"M-meanies." He whispered out, as if it was a crime to say it louder.

"Who are these meanies, love?"

"Jared and his friends." The boy mumbled out, his eyes still closed, he looked like he was under a spell, admitting every kept secret without having a control.

At that moment, Louis saw red, ready to rip the jock's head at the first opportunity presented. He knew they bullied him, physically and mentally. But the bruises, and purple patterns he had on his smooth, fragile milky skin were horrible. _Too_ _much_. And Louis wasn't going to stay with his arms crossed. He would make this stop, whether it being by wise words, or hard punches. Though, he preferred the hard way.

So Louis called Anne, telling her to come and get Harry. Having the boy stay at school was unnecessary. He had to rest, that being in a safe environment. Much preferably his bedroom at home.

Before getting inside the car, Harry pulled at Louis' sleeve, his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his lips.

"You're not coming?" He asked, with such a small voice, that Louis nearly missed it.

He smiled, pushing a curl behind the boy's ear, a fond smile on his face. "I'll join you tonight, yeah? Like promised."

Harry nodded, getting more comfortable in the passenger's seat. Louis nodded at Anne, to which she responded with a thankful smile directed to the teacher, and left the school.

That night though, Louis didn't attend the dinner. Too lost in his own thoughts, he had called his mother, telling her about what was happening with him. How he got so attached to the boy in such a small span of time. How the thought of the boy being hurt brought pain to his heart, making it ache and suffer. How it was not supposed to happen. He was a _teacher_ for fuck's sake; yet he fell for his student. The very student that has sadness and insecurity dripping out of him. The very student that he promised himself to fix, yet not knowing how to. The very student that just _fitted_ all his needs. Fitted in his empty heart and filled it with kinds of emotions and feelings. He _needed_ him.

Jay kept whispering sweet nothings to her son, promising to visit as soon as possible. And he couldn't wait to be in his mother's arms. Call him a mama's boy at twenty six, but one is never too old to cry in his mother's lap.

Harry on his side got really sad, disappointed when he received a text from Louis saying that he couldn't come but would definitely make it the next time. He even had a small single tear falling from his eye; it was unbelievable how he missed Louis after seeing him just a couple hours ago. He was so confused, so he called Liam and cried on the phone, his brunet trying helplessly to calm his friend down, finally succeeding after an hour, getting on the point that Harry was actually in love with Louis. Liam wasn't shocked or taken back when he heard Harry's confession about his feelings for their teacher, said that he saw it coming anyway from the way the boy would look at Mr. Tomlinson during the whole period with dreamy eyes.

So that night, neither Harry nor Louis did sleep. Both too lost in their thoughts. Though, when Louis finally had the courage to stop whining and sent a small 'goodnight x' receiving right after from a smiling Harry another goodnight with two kissies, he smiled for the first time since he got home, and was able to sleep at three in the morning.

Yeah, _he was so fucking in love_ _with_ _Harry_ _._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!  
> comment and kudos? :) all the loooof xx


	9. chapter eight;

So Louis finally decided to attend the Styles-Twist household. After his mum came with his twin sisters, some tears, hugs and hair pulling from the menace that he called sisters; he finally regained his smile. Jay made dinner and literally pushed him to the front door, dinner in a basket and ordered him to go apologize for his rude behaviour and for missing the previous dinner.

"Go, or I won't send anymore homemade cookies." She threatened.

So with a pout, a small 'I hate you' (though he didn't mean it one bit) and kisses on his mother's cheek and sisters' foreheads, he left and headed two houses up the street.

When he rang the bell, his hand sweating and slightly shaking, he couldn't help but smile a bit. He would see his Harry.-- No, no he just meant see Harry. You just misread.. right?

He was sure he had the right house since he recognised Anne's car; but the person that opened the door was definitely not Harry. Or Anne. Or even Robin.

It was a girl, beautiful, tall and lean, _purple hair?_ and familiar features.

"Uh, hello." He said, awkwardly.

"Hi! How can I help?" She asked, smiling. And oh, dimples.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you.." He extended his hand, which she grasped enthusiastically, a large grin on her face.

"Gemma Styles! Nice to finally meet you. Come on in!" So Harry's sister then. Opening the door more, she allowed Louis to step inside.

"Mum! Come!" She called, moments later, Anne getting out from what Louis assumed was the kitchen, an apron wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, Louis! Hello dear, how are you?" She greeted, pulling Louis for a hug.

Louis chuckled, hugging her back. "I'm splendid. How about you guys?"

"We're good! What brings you to a boring family on this beautiful evening?"

"Ah, well. I came and brought dinner as an apology for yesterday. I hope you didn't make one yet." He scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Anne beamed. "Oh love, you didn't have to. But thank you, I was actually just about to start making one. You saved me from cooking."

He chuckled, handing her the basket that contained the dinner.

"Mum, who's here?" A voice interrupted them suddenly. Looking up, Louis was ready to sign marriage papers.

Harry was coming down the stairs, a white short skirt on, pink t-shirt that was tucked inside the waistband of the skirt and fuzzy white socks. He looked so cozy, so cute, so adorable, so _precious_. Louis wanted to die then and there on that right instant.

Though the confusion on the boy's face turned to a full grin as he sprinted towards Louis and jumping for a hug. It was incridible how the Styles/Twists seemed to like blue eyed man. "Louis!"

Thankfully, Louis caught the boy, one arm tightly around his back and the other hand under one thigh. His _softsoftsoft_ thigh.

He chuckled, smiling in the boy's neck. "Hey, little monkey."

Harry giggled, getting down to his feet, a permanent smile on his face. Anne watched the scene with a warm expression, while Gemma watched with a knowing smirk and smug face. She knew exactly what her brother felt, and _oh,_ she was gonna tease the hell outa him. Harry told her when she came home, because, _duh_. It's Gemma we're talking about, even if you don't want to tell her, she'd get the info out of you.

"Haz, arrange your skirt, sweetie." Anne said, though the smile never leaving her face.

Harry looked down to see that his skirt rode up a bit after he jumped in his teacher's arms. Blushing, he pulled it down again, glancing up at his mum as if to ask if it was alright or if he should pull it more. Anne smiled, nodding.

But a frown got to his face, this time looking at Louis with wide eyes. "D-do you mind..?" He asked in a small voice, gesturing to his skirt.

Louis smiled, placing a hand on Harry's head, ruffling his curls a bit. "Love, what did I tell you before? I do not care as long as you're comfortable and happy." He reminded.

Harry's lips started to quiver at the sides, a shy smile forming on his face. "I'll go call Robin!" He exclaimed, before climbing the stairs.

"Alright then, I'll go make some dessert, while you can go sit in the living room." Said Anne, before disappearing in the kitchen.

Gemma though had other plans, so she laced her arm with Louis' and guided him to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, Louis raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, tell me everything." She said, a smirk on her face.

"Everything..?" Louis was a little lost. _Everything?_

"Yes. About you and my baby bro. How you started talking and all; surely a student calling their teacher by their first name is a bit exclusive. And pet names just make more curious. So, 'wanna hear it all." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

If he thought that Lottie was a nuisance, he'd have to check his list again because Gemma Styles was definitely something else.

He shook his head, getting more comfortable on the couch, as he told her about how he met Harry, how one of his colleagues at work told him his story, how he didn't feel that the situation was right, how he felt the urge to help him, starting by becoming his friend to gain his trust.

Gemma listened, nodding to some parts to show that she was listening. She liked him, really liked him. Harry had told her about him and about Liam, Luke and Ashton. But she noticed how he'd get lost while talking about Louis. How he would talk about the smallest details about him, a smile permanent on his face when telling her about the man. She had already figured things out in her head, that her brother was head over heels for his teacher; smirking and thinking about writing a Pretty Little Liars- Aria's story about Harry and Louis.

Robin and Harry got down and joined them in the living room, Gemma excusing herself to go set the table for dinner. Louis and Robin chatted a bit, talking about work, economy, and politics. Adult thingies, as Harry described them in his head, losing his interest in paying attention to their conversation anymore and going to the kitchen to see what his mum made for dessert.

Dinner went fine, Harry being a talkative bubble whenever Gemma was home. Grinning whenever Louis talked about how good his work was at school. Some teasing here and there from Gemma, because how would she make an accurate big sister role?

Louis opening up about his family, and promising Harry to make him meet his little sisters after he confessed about his love for kids. When they gathered afterwards in the living room, watching the telly and chatting a bit, until Harry excused himself to go to his room for a sec. The minute he disappeared,  Anne threw her husband and daughter a look then turned to Louis, holding his hand, and looking at him seriously. "Louis, I know you did so much already for Harry, and you can't imagine how much I'm grateful and thankful, but.. I'm gonna ask for one more favour."

Louis nodded, his eyebrows frowning slightly. "You're the one he trusts the most with his life currently. I know he wouldn't say anything to me or Robin. Not even his sister.. Please, talk to him now and see what you can get from him."

Again, Louis nodded, totally understanding, and squeezed Anne's hand, standing up and heading upstairs. Once he made it in front of a door that had 'Harry' written on it with pretty curves and pink sparkles, he knocked twice then entered the room only to regret immediately his acts. _Or not._

Harry was bending down, adjusting his sockets, his skirt up, showing his perky bum half covered in peachy cotton panties. Louis inhaled sharply, his hands begging to reach and grab the boy's bum cheeks.

Harry was still oblivious to Louis' presence as he straightened his back. Like, _how the fuck did he not hear the knocks?_ opening his skirt's zipper and letting it slip down his smooth milky thighs. Those delicious thick thighs that he would die to kiss and bite and mark and--  _shit!_

Harry suddenly turned to face Louis, eyes wide, then relaxing when he saw that it was Louis. Apparently, he cursed out loud. He walked towards Louis, a scowl on his face that actually made him look like an angry kitten, and stopped in front of the man, a hand on his hip and the other touching Louis' chest with his pointer finger, still only in his shirt, panties and socks.

"Louis! It's bad to curse! Just say 'shoot' instead of the other one! It sounds the same anyways." He said, sighing, looking like a disappointed parent. And really, Louis' cock couldn't help but soften at the boy's adorableness and innocense. All those filthy and naughty thoughts leaving his head, replaced by cooing.

He smiled, daring to reach and hold the boy's pudgy hips in his hands, squeezing them. "Sorry, mum." He smirked, getting a whine and a soft "Heey!" from the boy, a pout on his face. Still smirking, he lifted the boy in his arms, throwing him gently on the bed and attacking his sides with tickles. Harry squealed, a yelping and a laughing mess.

"Stop! P-please, _stop!_ " He yelled, between laughs. Louis finally stopped, and got to a sitting position on the bed instead of straddling the boy like he was doing previously.

Harry got up, panting and trying to regain his breath from the tickling session, but still getting closer to Louis, and laying his head on his lap.

Louis immediately got his hand to his curls, caressing and combing through them with his fingers, the boy humming appreciably at the gesture. They stayed like this for minutes, Harry's cheek against Louis' thigh, facing his stomach, arms around the man's back in a loose grip. He finally took the time to let his eyes wonder around Harry's room. The walls were painted in a soft baby blue, and the furniture all white. His bed had lilac sheets, and flowery blue pillows. His dresser had different nail polish vials, pink hairbrush and thin jewellery. His room was very similar to his sisters', the one shared by Lottie and Fizzy. He shook his head then, now was not the time to take in his room.

"Harry, do you realize that if you left, so many people would get very sad?" He said, still combing his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry turned on his back, eyes looking up at the ceiling, a deep expression on his face. "Not many.." He mumbled.

"You sure? Cause there's your mum, dad, sister, Liam, Luke, Ashton, Me. Even Mr. Horan and Mr and Mrs. Malik. See? There's already ten persons." Said Louis.

Harry averted his gaze to somewhere in the wall, refusing to meet Louis' eyes. He didn't want to have this kind of conversation with Louis. He'll think that Harry is bad, and that he wasn' worth talking to anymore.

"Harry, look at me, love." Louis stroked his cheek softly, the boy leaning to his touch immediately.

Harry glanced at him slowly, once his gaze connected with Louis' deep _blueblueblue_ eyes, he couldn't look elsewhere.

"Tell me," He whispered, still stroking the boy's cheek.

And Harry, once again, understood what the man meant. So after inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes. If he was going to talk about his biggest fears, he would do it as if he was talking to himself.

"Sometimes.. when I go to school and Jared beats me a lot, like, the kind where purple bruises form on my body," Louis inhaled sharply. "he adds up some very hurting words. He'd say that it would have been much better if I just killed myself because n-no one would ever accept me. When I get home, I go to the bathroom, take a pillow with me and scream. Scream all my pain in the pillow, it covering the sound, plus the running water of the shower. Then, I--" He stopped, turning again on his side to hug Louis' middle, his face buried in his tummy, knees up to his chest.

"Then I break one of dad's razors, take the blade, and stare at it for minutes and minutes. I was never brave enough to just forget about everything and leave. I'm a coward, I never got the courage to slide the blade on my wrist.." Louis felt his shirt dampening.

He hooked his arms around Harry's back and legs, pulling him up in his lap, now in a sitting position, with his legs hanging on one side.

"I couldn't, I can't just--" He whispered in Louis' neck, tightening the grip that he hand on his teacher's shirt.

"Oh, baby.." Louis hugged him, wanting to just cry because this boy, right in his arms, went through so much. It pained so much, he was able to feel his heart shatter even more.

"Then I'm gonna say something selfish and mean." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

" _I'm glad you're a coward_."

Harry slowly detached his face from the man's neck, to look at him confused.

"I'm glad you're a coward because I'd be crying my eyes out, sad and just hating everything, everyone and _myself_ if you ever left this world."

He looked at him sadly, wiping away the boy's tears with his thumbs, unconsciously leaning closer to him. Harry doing the same. There was just a small microscopic inch between their lips. Harry's eyes started fluttering, ready to dive in and kiss his teacher. His beautiful teacher that cared so much about him, just _kiss_ him--

"Guys? I made popcorn!" Gemma called from the other side of the bedroom's door; making both Louis and Harry jolt away from each other's faces.

Harry ducked his head down, a blush creeping to his cheeks, and slowly getting down from Louis' lap. He took another skirt and wore it, just like he was going to do before his teacher entered his room.

Louis cleared his throat. _Fuck_ , he thought. So many emotions dancing around that he felt a bit dizzy. He got to his feet, standing there awkwardly as the boy zipped up his new skirt.

He started walking towards the door to go down again when he felt a hand holding two of his fingers.

He turned to find Harry looking at him sadly. "I-if you're gonna s-stop talking to me, I understand. I know.. I'm a bad boy for having bad thoughts.."

Louis frowned. "No.. no, what are you talking about? Of course I'm not gonna stop talking to you. You're amazing, love. Just-" He sighed, caressing the baby curls that were at the back of the boy's neck. "I'd love it, feel so so proud of you and happy if you stopped having those thoughts. Come and talk to me, and I'l have a good talk with Jared and his princess group tomorrow." 

Harry smiled a bit, stepping towards his teacher and hugging him. Louis hugged back, then whispered. "I believe in you."

Harry's heart literally skipped at the man's words. Louis believed in him. He can't just disappoint him and let him down. He won't have bad thoughts again.

"Promise won't be bad anymore." Said Harry, offering his pinkie out.

Louis smiled at the adorable act, and laced his own pinkie with Harry's. "Then it's a promise." He said, guiding the boy down to the living room.

He'll have a small talk with Jared. If some punches get in the way, it's not his fault. The fucker deserved torture.

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

Louis and Harry talked and hung out even more after Louis had went to the Styles/Twist house for dinner, two weeks ago. Harry now even spent some hours at Louis' before heading home.

Exams were approaching, Louis was preparing some test subjects in the living room, while Harry was sitting with his legs crisscrossed on the carpeted floor in front of the coffee table, doing some maths. It became something casual; them both in the same room outside of school, lazing around together, Louis playing FIFA or watching shows on tv while Harry painted his nails, or made flower crowns, or played candy crush. Mostly the latter, because _candy crush._

Right now though, Harry huffed a sigh, putting his pen down as well as his head on the table, groaning.

"I hate maths.."

Louis chuckled. "Who doesn't?"

"Wanna do something. Lou, let's do something fun." He whined, blinking his eyes at Louis, full of hope.

Louis contemplated. He had to finish what he was doing, though one or two hours wouldn't kill. After all, they did spend three hours in their work.

He sighed, taking off his glasses and putting the papers down. "Alright, then. What would you like to do?"

"Yay!" Harry cheered, getting up and jumping on Louis' lap excitedly, getting an 'oof' from Louis, the latter's hands going automatically to rest on the boy's waist to steady him in place. "Can we make cookies? Or cupcakes? Pretty please?" He jutted his bottom lip out, looking like a pouty kitten, and really. How in the world could Louis say no to him?

So he hooked his arms under his bum and lifted him up on his shoulder, the boy yelping and giggling, punching lightly Louis' back to put him down.

Arrived at the kitchen, he got Harry the necessary ingredients, and sat on a kitchen stool, watching the boy prepare cupcakes. Because let's be honest with ourselves, Louis Tomlinson plus a kitchen equals a disaster. An apocalypse even, as Jay once said. So he was better watching and staying at least a meter away from the stove.

He watched Harry happily mixing ingredients (ingredients that he bought last week after knowing that boy liked to bake), a content smile on his face, while he swayed his hips to the music that was playing softly from the iHome speakers. Those sinful hips that Louis wanted to grab on while he kissed the boy roughly, thrusting inside of him repeatedly--

_Fucking hell, stop having paedophile thoughts._

Harry had been seeing a therapist. It did help, the improvement evident on the boy's mood. Of course, he couldn't get himself to say everything and confess about everything, because to him, Louis was the best therapist one could ever ask for. The bullying got less and less at school; Louis personally talking to them, with predator like eyes, his usual kind blues turning a fierce grey, ready to jump at them and tear their heads off if any dared speak up to him.

Harry also told his friends about Louis and him, how they spent time together outside of school and all. That earned him lots of teasing from Ashton, warm and encouraging smiles from Liam, and Luke.. well, Luke finally confessed about how he felt for Harry. The latter blushing madly, even tearing up a bit, saying that he didn't expect anyone to be into him when practically everyone was disgusted of him. But Luke assured him with a kind smile that as long as Harry was happy, it was alright. That he'd love to still be friends with him. Though, the boy kept repeating that he and Louis were just friends. He hadn't told them about the small caresses, forehead and cheek kisses, sitting on laps.. etc. He couldn't. He knew it was unusual to happen between a teacher and a student. So he kept silent; only Liam knowing when his dad once sent him to Louis' to retrieve a document; finding them wrapped in each other's arms, watching Frozen.

When Louis had known about Hemmings' feelings, he secretly planned the boy's death every night before sleeping.. What? He was a whipped man, and playing with what belonged to him meant killing the player. At least, that's what he thought.

Everything was smooth though, calm and peaceful. Both enjoying each other's company.

Harry was currently putting the icing on the cupcakes, adding colourful sprinkles, beaming at his oeuvre, and showing them proudly at Louis. The teacher smiled, taking one to taste. And shit, it tasted _heavenly_. Seriously, just bring the marriage contract already. He'll sign the shit outta it.

"Taste so fucking good, babe." Louis moaned, munching on the bite he took.

Harry slapped his arm, a scowl on his face. "What did I say about cursing?" He hissed.

Louis pulled his hands up in surrender. "Sorry sorry. But seriously, it really tastes amazing. I'd marry you right here right now. Where's Anne? I'll tell me mum to bring a priest already."

The boy tossed his head back, laughing loudly. "Yeah yeah, sure. And you'd ask for divorce when I'd burn dinner on an unfortunate day." Harry rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips.

"You just put yourself in shit, love. Now I'll call you every time I'm in need of cupcakes." He pointed.

Another slap. "Well, I don't really mind. I love baking." Harry shrugged.

"Really though, they taste like sunshine and wedding songs and magic!"

"Should I be concerned of how much love is in your gaze towards the cupcake?" Said Harry smugly.

"That's the problem with this society, once a person finds love, they do everything for the new rising love to crumble down." Louis pointed, taking the last bite.

"Yes, I'm totally concerned." Nodded Harry seriously, then shook his head smiling.

"Next time, you gotta make these to Niall. He'll adore you and put A plus'es to all your info exams." Said Louis.

Harry laughed, "Good idea. Which reminds me.. the frame that I broke, he was with you in it. You knew him before? " He asked, getting comfortable on a stool beside Louis.

"Well, yeah. We went to uni together. He was my best mate. Still is to be honest. Hasn't been long since we had a lads night with some beers."

"Oh, you drink?"

"Obviously." Snorted Louis, fishing another sprinkled cupcake.

Sometimes, Harry forgot that Louis was nine years older. And when he remembered, he had the tendency to get sad right after. Because after all, he was just a kid, an intersex kid. And Louis was an adult, beautiful, smart, charming and could have any man/woman in his grasp.

Louis noticed a small frown upon Harry's face, microscopic frown that he learned to see. Hey now, don't blame him; he was just so in love that he would recognize the boy's scent miles away

He put a hand on the boy's naked thigh. (He was wearing pyjama shorts)

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice, almost whispering. Harry immediately smiled though. He made sure to show no emotion on his face, yet, Louis saw it and asked him about it. Louis knew him. Louis cared.

"Nothing, Lou. Let's watch some telly, I'm voting for Game of Thrones because The Walking Dead is just disgusting." He said, walking out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"As if GOT isn't as much disgusting? You saw all that blood and shit? Admit that you got a crush on Jon, I won't judge." He teased.

"Well, you yourself got a crush on Sansa, though I never teased you about it." Encountered Harry, going through Netflix.

"Fair enough." Louis grumbled, sitting down on the couch and keeping distance from Harry.

The boy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sometimes, I wonder who's the seventeen years old."

A gasp was heard from Louis. "Did you just.. you little menace!" He scoffed, throwing himself on Harry, tickling sides.

"A-Ah! No!" Harry shrieked, laughing like crazy.

And really, Louis lived for these days. Days where he and Harry would just be themselves without a care in the world, joke around and just be comfortable around each other.

Little did both of them know, that the storm was about to happen very soon, changing their lives into.. the worst.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to those who are bearing with my book. ik it isn't the best, far from it, but yall still give kudos and sweet comments and ily sm :')))   
> all the love babies  
> kat. ♥️


	10. chapter nine;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING//  
> this chapter contains graphic description of violence and rape. If it triggers any of you; i'll put a marker "○" at the beginning and at the end of the triggering scenes for you to skip.

"Oh my God, you are hopeless!" Exclaimed Harry, throwing his arms in the air, a frustrated face on.

Niall pouted, a frown on his face. "Not everyone is gifted with hands like yours." He mumbled.

Harry, Niall and Liam were currently at Louis', the boy trying to teach the Irish man how to do a flower crown, but Niall kept messing it and crushing the flowers unconsciously when applying more force to tie up the little stems.

"Alright, again. This time I'll make it, I'm sure." Said Niall, rolling his sleeves up.

"You said this the two last times." Deadpanned Liam, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Payne, do you want a zero for your next test?" Threatened Niall, actually hurt.

"Shut up, Neil. Making too much noise." Mumbled Louis from his laying position on the couch, legs in Liam's lap, eyes closed.

"Are y'all against me or something? Did I do anything wrong? Sue me for being the kindest man. Not everyone has the Irish vibes." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh dear Lord, what a child. Go to the kitchen, there's still some of the cookies Harry made." Grumbled Louis.

Niall's eyes shone with happiness, a beam on his face. " _Yas!_ Loulou, did I ever tell ya that you're the bestest?"

"That's not even a word, you twat." Louis said, But Niall still gave him a big mouthy wet smack on his cheek, the brunet's face forming in a grimace, muttering a _Gross!_ and pushing the blonde man away.

Liam and Harry laughed; really, their supposedly adult teachers were so childish.

"And of course, all the thankfulness goes to our beautiful Hazza. Thank you, and God bless your hands." Announced Niall before disappearing in the kitchen. Seriously, that man ate too much. They were still wondering where all that food went since he was not fat at all. Like, the fuck? Liam would get a extra pound if he ate a _yogurt_ pot without exercising. Life was so unfair.

Zayn and Perrie joined after, Perrie whining about being the only woman with them, and how she'll actually have to play the mum with Niall and Louis. Even Zayn sometimes got in their small world and became a toddler himself.

Harry desperately wanted to joke and say that she was not the only one with a cunt there; though that would make it awkward, so he kept the joke for himself.

"How is it my problem if those two can't drink? I need to drink, 'm Irish for fuck's sake!"

Niall received a smack on the head from Perrie. "First, language, Horan. We have teenagers with us if you haven't noticed. And second," She looked at Zayn. A simple look and he understood.

Those two were disgustingly adorable and showed the perfect couple image. Just a look and they would understand each other perfectly, no need for words between them.

"Second, you don't need to repeat that you're Irish every five bloody minutes." Finished Zayn, taking a sip from his water.

"I hate y'all. I'll go back to Ireland and probably take Ed with me cause he's ginger. Gingers are lucky, especially in Ireland, you know. Cause in my country--"

"Shut up!" Groaned Harry and Liam at the same time.

The room fell silent for a second, Liam sighing, and Harry actually looking scared. He shouldn't have shut a person down. It was so impolite! He was a polite boy! He swore. With tears forming in his eyes, but suddenly, everyone started laughing, Niall the loudest, cluching at his stomach, another hand tapping his thigh repeatedly.

"Oh God, I've just been told off by my students. I love my life." He laughed, his face red.

Louis' laughs though died when he threw a glance at Harry. He slid down from the couch to the floor beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's alright, H. See? He's not offended, you're fine." He whispered gently, and lowly so only Harry would hear him. The others were too engrossed in laughing and chatting anyway to notice them.

Harry leaned to Louis' touch, and looked up at him. "You sure..?" He bit his lip.

And yeah, Louis still found it hard to control himself every time the pretty boy bit his lip. He desperately wanted to do it for him.. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've known him enough to see when he is and when he isn't. Right now, he just probably considers you and Liam as his best students." He chuckled.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle and got more comfortable.

The atmosphere was so light, having your friends over, the one you love in your arms, even though he didn't know your feelings. But whatever, it felt good. It was good. And he hoped it would stay this good. Though, life wasn't always smiles and rainbows. Something would happen, and that something would crash them. Harry already knew that life was unfair; and it _really_ was. At such a young age, he had to go through so much on his own. At least now he had some people he could rely on besides his family. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a good Monday morning. Harry was feeling good. On a _Monday. Morning._ That was something.

Heading to his first period he had with Louis, he hummed walking down the corridor with Liam, even smiling at the cheerleaders that threw him words like boygina, weirdo, or slut. Causing them to gape at him. Usually, he would look down and rush away.

He was feeling good and he wasn't goong to let anyone ruin his mood. Liam was talking about the upcoming football match when his phone vibrated. He fished it out of his back pocket, frowning at the text.

"What's wrong?" Asked Harry.

"Just received a text from Coach. Said we're having an important meeting at the gym. I guess I'll have to go; tell Mr. Tommo about that yeah?" He side hugged Harry then scurried down the opposite direction towards the gym.

Once inside, Liam frowned. The place was completely empty and there was literally nobody. _What the hell?_

When he was about to turn and leave, a hard solid object collided with his head, causing him to holler in pain and to fall to his knees.

"Wh-what.. who's there..?" He breathed out, his head throbbing and his eyes fighting to stay opened. But the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a pair of Nikes, with a skelton drawn messily with a blue pen. And he knew exactly who this pair of shoes belonged to.

"Harry no.." He mumbled then darkness took over his vision and mind.

+++

Harry continued walking, excited to see Louis again; even though he literally saw him just yesterday. They had spent the evening together with Liam. He still didn't understand his feelings fully, but according to his friends, he was in love. And if that was what being in love meant, he quite liked it.

His thoughts were interrupted though, when a rough pair of hands pulled him forcefully inside the men's toilets. Even his yelp couldn't be heard since a hand covered his mouth.

He was thrown roughly on the dirty tiles, his wrist turning in an uncomfortable angle while colliding with the floor, causing him to whimper in pain. When he heard foot steps, he looked up quickly, seeing that it was the guys that he thought left him alone for good.

Jared was fuming, eyes angry and dark, his hands curling into tight fists, while Nathan looked bored.

○

Harry received a kick in the stomach, making him roll in ball on the floor. "You fucking peice of shit! You had Mr. Tommo talk down to us as if we were some trash!" Another kick. "While _you're_ the real trash here!" A punch in the face. "You fucking looser! Coach nearly got me out of the team when Mr. T talked to him!" Another punch right in the eye. "Every teacher now thinks I'm fucking bad. I'm good! I'm tryna save this school from shit like _you!_ " He spat on his face.

Harry was now full on crying, his lip bruised, his ribs probably broken, his wrist injured, a black eye forming. He was a mess, and couldn't help but sob quietly. It was the first time Jared caused this much harm to him.

Though he saw the boy taking off his belt, and the panicked look on Nathan's face gave him enough answers. He was ready to pee in his pants. _No no no no, this can't be happening!_

"Jar, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" Hissed Nathan. Though the other boy didn't even spare him a glance, getting a tissue from his pocket, rolling it in a ball, and grabbed Harry from hair, pulling roughly his head back and forcing the tissue inside his mouth, the green eyed boy giving his hopeless looks, frightened wide eyes, and shaking body.

"Jared, that wasn't the plan! We were supposed to beat the shit outta him and go away!" Said the other boy, trying to reach for his friend, though Jared just punched his own friend square in the face.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" He yelled, then turned back to Harry. "Now now, let's see what that little pussy looks like." He said, bending down, reaching for Harry's jeans' button.

Harry wiggled out of his grip, mumbling incoherent words around the rag he had in the mouth, now wet with drool; shaking his head repeatedly. This can't be real, it's just a bad dream, just a _bad dream!_ He kept repeating in his head, even if a part of him knew very well that it was very much real.

Jared on his side was having none of that, slapping Harry across the face hardly, he pulled his jeans down along with his panties.

"You're going to shut the fuck up while I fuck you like the slut you are, or I'll fucking kill you." He threatened.

After he got his own pants and boxers down, he forced the boy's legs open, his vagina on full display, lined his member with Harry's entrance, and thrusted inside of him roughly, emitting a loud scream from the boy, though the sound was muffled by the rag, making sound like a small groan.

He continued thrusting in and out, getting faster every time, with blood getting on his cock and on the floor, the boy under him going limp in his hold. "Help!" he wanted to shout. "Please!" he wanted to yell, but he couldn't. The pain that he was currently feeling even made him dizzy, the lump in his throat growing and growing and the thoughts that he learned to forget about came back swimming messily in his mind. For a second he wondered if he should provoke Jared more so the latter would kill him and he'll finally be free.

Jared on the other hand didn't care about the boy beneath him. His eyes were clouded with anger and hatred, and all he was thinking about was revenge. He continued to thrust and thrust and thrust until a sudden punch was thrown at his face. A very hard one. And it wasn't Nathan. It was Mr. Tomlinson.

Louis held him by his collar and forced him to stand up, pinning him roughly on the hard wall, colliding his knee hardly with the boy's crotch, making him groan loudly and fall to the floor, holding his member and balls.

Louis kicked him next on the ribs, then the face, then legs, then back to his face. The boy's face was hardly recognizable by the time Louis stopped kicking. His breathing was heavy and laboured, his face was red, eyes a furious grey colour, jaw clenched, veins popping from his neck and temple, his knuckles bruised, and his button up getting soaked in the boy's blood. His whole body shook with anger. He was blinded by anger, about to _kill_ him. Yes, he would kill him, then revive him, then kill him _again and again and again--_

_○_

A cracked voice groaned from behind, snapping him from his thoughts. He averted his gaze from the bloody face on the floor to look at.. the love of his life laying helplessly on the floor, his face bloody, his peachy jumper wet with blood and tears, his legs naked and opened, blood dripping from his private parts.

A tear rolled down Louis' cheek. His baby has been _raped_. His baby that he promised himself to look after and protect at all costs was laying on a dirty toilets floor, bleeding, and looking _lifeless_.

Worry started bubbling in Louis' stomach as he ran to Harry's side, getting on his knees and pulling the boy to his chest. Nathan, who was watching the whole scene with wide scared and wet eyes, took the chance to carry his friend and himself out of the bathroom. Louis didn't chase after them, didn't care when Harry was in his arms, his eyes looking empty, and exhausted, all energy drained away.

Louis sobbed, hugging the boy to his chest, after taking off the rag from his mouth, apologizing over and over again. It was all his fault. He should've came earlier. When he noticed that Liam and Harry hadn't arrived yet to his class. When he called Liam, the boy telling him that he just woke up, being locked up in the gym but yelling at him to go look for Harry first. He should have moved faster, not going to the principal and telling him to send someone to guard his class. Not walking warily in the school hallways. _It was all his fault._

"L-lou.."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. my baby- I'm _sorry_.." He choked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The doors suddenly opened, with a panting Liam, that had a patch of blood down his temple, rushing inside, Zayn and Perrie right behind him.

They gasped, Perrie hiding her face in her husband's neck. Louis looked up desperately, his eyes blurry with tears.

"I- I _don't_ k-know what to d-do..!"

"I.." Liam was speechless, his eyes nearly popping out of his face. His best friend, his _innocent_ best friend was just..

Zayn was quick to recover though. "I'll go prepare a car. Liam, you call his mum, and- and Perrie and Lou, just- babe take off your scarf and cover him up. Don't restrain him with jeans, Louis you carry him to the car."

They all nodded, Liam and Zayn rushing out, and Perrie stumbling towards Louis and Harry, taking off her velum scarf with shaky hands, a terrorized look on her face, gently wrapping it around Harry's hips, Louis holding him up to help her. He was covered, but the blood started staining the tissue already.

Louis carried him bridal style and they scurried towards the parking lot, Harry grabbing tightly around Louis' neck.

During the car ride, Harry stayed in Louis' lap, face hidden in the crook of the man's neck, while Louis kept caressing his hair and rubbing his back, trying to comfort the boy the best that he could. But what could he possibly do? The boy has went through the worst ever, caresses wouldn't solve anything and wouldn't make him better at _all_.

What was done was done. And Louis had been too late. Now he could only hope his baby would be fine. Because if not; he didn't trust him mind. He could do something really bad. Whether it being to the boys, the _fuckers_ , _the fucking inhuman rapers_ ; or to himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii so sorry for the long update. I had some uni work to take care of, and exams are coming up so i probably won't update soon either.  
> anyways, this chapter was really hard to write. it being triggering and really sad. I teared up because I know that what I wrote down here happened or probably will happen somewhere. it's sad how our world is corrupted with this kind of mischief and twisted crazy minds. people suffer everyday and try to hide it through layers and layers of fake happiness.  
> know that I will always welcome any of you to talk about your social problems. my major isn't psychology but I've been through enough and learned to stand up after falling miserably multiple times. I've learnt to build a strong personality and I'm willing to pass it to anyone in need of it.  
> my twitter and email are in my bio for anyone who wants to message me.  
> all the love, always  
> kat. xx


	11. chapter ten;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello babiessss  
> excuse the tardiness with the updates, but uni decided to walk me over with a 14 inches pair of heels .  
> for those who asked on tumblr, im a petrology major. tip of the day; DON'T CHOOSE THIS KIDS.
> 
> anyways enough abt me; so this chapter is quite short. just some 'must write'chappa about the after-incident. it has some important stuff for the continuation of the story tho so.  
> i hope you enjoy reading it, and again thank you for the comments and kudos and support.  
> lots lots of love,  
> kat. x

"He has two broken ribs, wramped wrist, opened lip, and the interior walls of his genitalia are bruised. We've already performed a surgery where we were able to close most bruises, but there are still small ones that would hurt him while urinating, ejaculating, or even walking." Explained Robin. "He'll have some pills to take, creams to apply and certain positions while sitting so he doesn't hurt himself more."

They were currently at the hospital where Robin worked, Anne already with them. The poor woman didn't stop crying since she was told what happened to her baby boy.

"Though, what concerns me most is his mental state. He hasn't uttered a word since he woke up, wouldn't look at anyone, not even at me. My guesses are that he's still under a state of shock. Hasn't left the previous actions of earlier. But no worries, he'll just have to pass by therapy. For now, we'll keep him hospitalized for at least five days. Call me whenever you need me." said Robin, giving a small sad smile and shaking Zayn's hand since he was the only one in a right state of mind and could actually interfere with the exterior world.

Perrie was back home, calling over Jade to stay with her. Liam also was sent home; an order from Louis. The lad was too young to go through this, not forgetting about his injured head. He needed to lay down.

Louis was sitting on the uncomfortable hospital plastic chairs, listening to every word that the doctor said.

"I'll go to the cafeteria. Do you need anything?" Asked Zayn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was already four in the afternoon, the emergency treatments and surgery took a lot of time.

"You should go home, Zee. I'll be staying here with Anne, so no worries really. You look very tired." Sighed Louis, standing up and going to Zayn, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But--"

"It's alright, love. Thank you so much for everything though, you have all my gratitude, Mr. Malik." Sniffled Anne, and smiled a little at Zayn.

Zayn bit his lip. "Alright.. alright then. Take care, Lou. You too Mrs. Twist. Call me when he wakes up, yeah?" He hugged his friend.

"Thank you, Zayn. Really." Said Louis genuinely, closing his eyes briefly in his friend's arms.

The raven haired man rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, babe. It'll be alright." He said, now heading towards the elevator. 

Louis went to sit down again next to Anne, leaning his head on the wall behind him and closing his eyes.

A hand was placed on his torso. "What about you, Louis? Shouldn't you also go rest?" Said Anne quietly.

Louis shook his head, "No, no I'm staying." He said firmly. He would stay, even if that meant endure the atrocious plastic chair all night. He would stay for Harry.

So they stayed there, hours and hours passing, the clock on the wall ticking, nurses walking up and down the white hall. It was until eight at night that Robin finally came back, saying that Harry finally woke up. Louis was quick to send a text to Zayn and Niall. Zayn and Perrie had told Niall what happened, he wanted to come so badly, though Zayn said that it would be better if he stayed.

Louis was rational enough not to rush inside the hospital room Harry was occupying and bring him to his arms; and let Anne have a moment first with her son.

"Baby?" Anne called, sitting on a chair at the side of the hospital bed. Harry kept looking ahead, not acknowledging her at all.

"Harry, honey? Can you speak to me, please? It's mummy, hun." She said, taking his hand.

"Love, I told you he doesn't react to anyone." Robin put him hand on his wife's shoulder, squeezing it softly.

Anne wiped away her tears, nodding sadly. She had to stay strong for her son. Crying won't resolve anything, and definitely won't bring back her son's stabilized health and verginity. So she inhaled deeply, squeezed Harry's and, and looked at Robin, telling him to call Louis in. Though something happened that none of them was expecting the moment Louis stepped inside the hospital room.

Harry's eyes lifted from the wall he had been staring at since he woke up for the first time, and locked his gaze with his teacher's. He whimpered quietly, making grabby hands at Louis. "L-Lou.." He muttered.

Anne and Robin stared at him in shock, gasping with mouths agape at the boy. How- _what?!_

"Harry.." Louis walked towards the hospital bed, sitting on the edge and immediately pulling the boy in his arms. Harry went in easily, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle, and burying his face in the man's broad chest.

Louis sighed deeply, refraining himself from tearing up again. The state Harry was is was so miserable. Wrapped in bandages everywhere, the hospital gown a size bigger showing his pale and bruised collarbones, his eyes empty and sad.

It seriously took Louis lots of force to ignore the burning sensation behind his eyes.

"Uh- that's.. I really don't know what to say, but; you're _literally_ the only person he reacted to. That's- that's good. Finally a reaction, that's great, even. I guess you're the only one he trusts for now." Reasoned Robin, blinking several times as if to confirm that what was in front of was real.

Anne and Louis nodded. She was glad. At least her son wasn't lost in some sort of shocked haze, wasn't in a traumatized coma. Also, she was glad it was Louis.

"Alright, we'll be out for some food. Harry's dinner would be here soon. Louis, do you want us to bring you anything to eat?" Said Robin, already at the door with a scowling Anne. She wanted to stay. Her boy finally woke up and here was her husband telling her to go _eat?_ She couldn't care less about eating. Though Robin gave her a stern look, telling her that ifshe stayed any longer, there would be two of the Styles-Twist at the hospital instead of one.

Louis shook his head. "No, I'm not really hungry. Thanks though."

Robin smiled, then headed out with Anne under his arm.

Louis looked back at the boy in his arms, to find him already looking at him with big empty emerald eyes, like his eyes were lost in his face, not focused at all. Louis felt like he was looking through him at the wall that was behind him.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered, combing the boy's curls with his fingers.

Harry hummed, closing his eyes and tried to get up to sit on Louis' lap. Though he whimpered as soon as he moved, his broken ribs hurting him.

"Shh darling, it's alright. Lay down again, I'll be here." Harry whined again, holding Louis' pointer and middle fingers.

"I promise I'll stay here. I won't go anywhere this time. Promise." He linked his pinky with Harry's, kissing Harry's hand, promising the boy and himself. He won't be going anywhere. He'll stay, with his boy, and that was a forever promise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Jared Andrews and Nathan Craigs have been interrogated by the police. They'll be probably sent away in a re-education rehab exile. The duration of their stay will depend on the interogations and the final judgment that the court will take. The social teenagers protection council will send a agent for today. Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson would be interrogated as well." Exclaimed detective Nellson.

"I'm afraid the agent sent from the council won't get much from Harry. He's- he still doesn't speak to anyone. Besides my name, he hasn't uttered a word since he woke up two days ago." Louis bit his lip, looking completely exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, hair messy and a too long stubble. It nearly became a full beard.

He had refused to close his eyes one second. He stayed two nights awake, at Harry's side. The boy himself refusing to let go of Louis. It took Louis a while to just persuade the boy that he was just going to take a piss and that he'll be back immediately after.

Robin described it as a vulnerable after-shock state of mind. Louis represented some sort of solace to Harry. His light in the darkness, his map, medicine, _compass_.

Louis didn't mind one bit; he _wanted_ to stay by Harry's side. He needed to fulfil his promise. He wasn't giving up on it anytime soon, or ever really.

Detective Nellson hummed. "Well, we'll have to elongate the court rendez-vous then. We can't decide on the attributed punishment to Andrews and Craigs if the victim-" Louis and Anne winced at his choice of words, "doesn't provide any sort of information or his version of the story. We can't proceed to court if one of the essential pillars of this case is missing." He explained.

"I see. Let's hope therapy will work soon." Sighed Robin, rubbing his eyes. He looked tired too. Having his own patients to take care of, plus the extra attention he was giving Harry definitely drained him.

"Thank you, Detective." He said, shaking hands with the other man, Louis doing the same.

After a couple hours, a middle aged woman knocked on the hospital door, introducing herself as Agent Pauls, from the social protection. She started with Liam first, the boy telling her how he received a text from his supposed coach, telling him to join them in the gym while it was just Jared who texted him then had been hit with a bat at his head so he wouldn't interfere with what they were planning to do to Harry. He showed her the text, and his medical report that stated the presence of a bruise on his head.

Then she moved to Louis; "So what happened, Mr. Tomlinson. And please, I need all details, even the minor ones. They may be very useful to us."

"Of course." He nodded. "So, Liam and Harry are my favourite students and also my friends." He began but stopped when the woman gave him an arched eyebrow. Surely, being friends with your students wasn't.. normal.

"I basically raised Liam. Before moving here, I lived in Doncaster, the Paynes were our neighbours, my dad and Geoff Payne were best mates, so they were kind of family to us. Anyways, since I was older, I would babysit Liam when parents were out and his sisters busy. And since Harry's Liam's best mate, I would find him at the Paynes when I'd spend nights on weekends there. That's how I know them this well and how they have my phone number." Louis twisted things up a bit; he didn't want to tell the real story or another police case would grow on him.

Agent Pauls nodded in understatement, her features now smoothed. "And I knew that they're not the kind to just skip classes, so I called Liam. When he picked up, his voice was rough and he was groaning in pain. Though, he wouldn't tell what happened with him but ushered me to go look for Harry, saying that he was in danger. So I went first to principal Winston, telling him that I had an emergency and needed someone to guard my class then started roaming the hallways. When I heard shouting coming from the bathroom, I rushed inside to find.. to find--"

Louis choked down a sob, just saying what happened brought images to his head, and it was as if he revived the entire event. His heart clenched in agony; the sight he was met with when he first opened the doors was heart beaking.

"To find Harry thrown on the f-floor, legs opened and- and Jared between them raping him. Nathan was at the corner, just- just looking. They even put a gag in Harry's mouth to restrain his screams from reaching the hallways. It was Jared who I heard; cursing and insulting Harry at the top of his lungs. So I walked to him, beat him and kicked him. Hard. I saw red at the moment, I was so fucking mad!" His hands balled up in tight fists.

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a second, "Sorry.. but, really, I was so angry. I knew Harry, he was the innocent shy lonely kid that got bullied for his little difference. So I kicked Jared, I wanted to kill him to be honest. Harry didn't deserve that. No one does. It was so horrible to watch. I just--"

He stopped, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself and swallowing the sob that wanted to get out of his lips so badly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Agent Pauls giving a nod to continue.

"But then I heard Harry, and immediately went to his side. After I took the rag away, he called my name, then curled up on me. He was so hurt, physically, mentally.. He was a mess. I just wanted to fix him. He was so innocent.. still is. I feel like it's all my fault. I feel like I should've went directly to look after him and not taking my time in finding an emergency substitute to guard my class.. I'm--"

A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, ducking his head down.

"Mr. Tomlinson, it wasn't your fault. The only ones at fault here are Andrews and Craigs. Thank you for sharing these information with me. I hope Mr. Styles gets better soon." She said, standing up and taking her purse.

She looked at him for a moment at the door, a pensive look on her face. "You're- you're oddly the only teacher that doesn't make it sound weird to have such a relationship with students and be genuinely worried sick about them." She smiled. "You're a good person." She patted his shoulder then left the room.

After this, the woman tried to talk to Harry, though, just like to anyone besides Louis, he didn't acknowledge her presence.

"With what I've collected today, the court is even more on your side. All you have to do is hire a lawyer now. Good luck, everyone. My prayers are with little Harry, let's hope he gets better soon." She smiled, then left. Leaving them all wishing for her last words to become true.

* * *

 

 

 


	12. chapter eleven;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy finals are overr, and guess who's gonna fail? me!  
> so here you go, a cute chapter for my cute loyal readers; love you all so much. kiss kiss  
> kat. xx

Days have passed, Harry was finally out of the hospital. As previously guessed, Jared Andrews and Nathan Craigs were sent away in a re-education rehab exile for teenagers after their families payed a fine, which Anne shook her head to, eyes brimming with tears, saying she didn't need money; only needed her son's health and innocence back.

Robin had suggested to Louis to stay with them since Harry still didn't talk to anyone besides him. Harry was getting better though, even if it was just a bit. Now talked a bit more, letting other words than 'Lou' getting out of his mouth.

Like what was currently happening; Harry in his bed with Louis sitting at the edge. The boy kept whining and Louis didn't know what he wanted.

"Love, please tell me what you want." Sighed Louis.

"O-off." He mumbled, pointing to the pyjama bottoms he was wearing.

Oh, Louis finally got it. "You want your pants off?"

Harry nodded, his hands tugging weakly at the waist band of the pyjamas. Louis chuckled, then helped the boy out of them. He was wearing white cotton panties with little daisies scattered all over the soft fabric.

Louis stared a bit at his smooth milky white legs, at his knickers, at the outline of-- _Seriously? He's been raped for and you're here thinking of that?!_

He internally scolded himself for letting his mind wander there again.

"You should sleep, yeah?" He said.

Harry hummed, turning on his side, but taking Louis hand and wrapping the man's arm around his waist. "Come." He whispers, his eyes droopy, half opened.

Louis smiled down at the boy but shook his head. "I can't, love. You know I can't."

Harry frowned his eyebrows, whining a small 'why' and forcing Louis' arm around him more.

"Babe, I--" That was when Louis felt a lump in his throat, and his eyes burning. Why was he about to cry?

"I can't." He choked out. It happened so suddenly. One second he was laughing at the young boy's attemps of making a braid with the man's hair, and the other he suddenly felt numb and empty and so sad.The realisation, the consequences, the future that would probably never happen. It hurt so much.

He could cuddle him, caress him, comfort him, rub his back. But he can't sleep with him on the same bed. They were still student and teacher. He couldn't- _can't!_

Harry must have felt the sudden discomfort and sadness in his teacher because seconds later, he was sitting up, despite his ribs and wrist killing him. His teacher, saviour, love.. was in pain and looked vulnerable, for once the roles were reversed, and Harry was willing to do his possible to comfort him.

Louis had his eyes closed, trying to calm his breathing. _What is happening to me?_  he wondered until he felt two arms wrapping around his shoulders and head, forcing him to lean down and press his face to a small chest, him unconsciously leaning and following the lead. Too tired to fight it. He found himself leaning on the bed, his head over Harry's chest, the boy having his arms around his teacher, comforting him with soft hands, running over his feathery hair and back. "Shh L-lou, 's okay.." He whispered, making Louis' heart ache. Ache because this boy was so precious. So gentle, so kind, yet life had never been kind to him.

A tear fell from his eye, landing on Harry's soft purple shirt, soaking it slightly. Not being able to control himself anymore, he hugged the boy's waist, and cried. Cried until all force drained from him, cried until he felt numb, cried until he fell asleep, for the first time in a week.

Anne was at the door this entire time, her own eyes watering. She always felt it, she didn't know how though, maybe it was her mother instincts, but she knew her son and his teacher were deeply in love. She saw how her son's eyes would literally lit up when his teacher's name was mentioned, how he would ramble about how great and nice and just perfect the man was for hours. How he'd be blushing around Louis and doing everything to get the man's attention on him.

Then there was Louis; she saw how he'd do anything for the boy, how he looked genuine about everything that concerned Harry, how he literally gave up on his sleep just to stay by the boy's side. The fond, the small smiles, everything _screamed_ in love.

And now, she unfortunately had to witness how realization had hit Louis and how being with Harry wouldn't be able to happen. Shouldn't happen.

But- Louis was Harry's happiness, and Harry was Louis' world! Anne closed the door softly, not wanting to disturb them, feeling like she was transpassing their moment, and left to her room, to lay down on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

She stared at the white wall for a long moment before making a decision. She won't let this crumble down. She won't let them fall down. She won't let simple statutes, labels prevent them from being together.

+++

"Hello?" Louis rough sleepy voice coacked.

"Boobear! How're you doing, love?" Chirped Jay from the other side of the phone call.

"Oh, mum. Hi, fine, what 'bout you and the girls?" He rubbed his face, sitting up carefully not to wake Harry.

"Just fine. I'm in the car right now--" Shortly interrupted by Louis' groan.

"Mum, what did I say about driving and talking on the phone?"

"-- and was with Karen and Geoff." She continued unfazed. "It's so great to learn that my son's lover has been hospitalized from others. Absolutely wonderful." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm and disappointment.

He face palmed. "Sorry, I just-- it happened so fast, mum. And I barely had the time to register what actually happened and-"

"It's alright. I know it probably wasn't easy. But I left the Phoebes and Dais with Karen, and Liam is currently with me. We're coming over. I called just to make you aware."

"Oh. Okay, I-- yeah I'll tell Anne. Harry's mum. Sure."

"Alright love, see you in a few. Love you." She said, a smile heard in her voice.

"Love you too." Louis said, then ended the call. He sighed, rubbed his still sleepy eyes, then sat up. He looked to his side and found Harry peacefully sleeping, a hand curled around Louis' t-shirt in a loose fist.

He smiled, reaching with his hand stroking the boy's cheek softly. He leaned in, and brushed his lips over Harry's forehand, leaving a lingering kiss there.

He got up and covered the boy's bare legs, and walked down the stairs looking for Anne and Robin. He found them in the living room, curled up on the couch drinking tea. Tea. Yeah, he needed that.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting down on the opposite couch.

The couple smiled at him. "Awake already?" Smiled Anne.

"Yeah. Didn't even notice that I fell asleep to be honest." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I would have liked you to stay asleep a bit longer actually. It was your first real sleep in a week, love." She sadly stated.

"I know I know, I just- I can't bring myself to sleep when he's just there. He might need something in the middle of the night. Remember that glass of water at three a.m? What if I wasn't awake then? What if he died from thurst? What if--"

"Son, breathe a bit yeah? You're exhausting yourself." Robin cut his ramble, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you though." Added Anne.

"Y-you're welcome. Um, I actually came here to tell you that my mum so kindly invited herself over to see Harry with Liam." He bit his lip.

Anne chuckled. "It's alright. I've been dying to see the woman that gave birth and raised a certain blue eyed brunet." She teased.

Louis laughed. "Prepare yourself for Johanna Tomlinson then. But call her Jay, she hates being called by her full name."

And so, they waited, Louis going upstairs after to be with Harry. 'Just in case he needs something' was what he whined when Anne told him to rest a bit.

"I think I've found myself the greatest son in law." She said to Robin. He chuckled, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Yeah, we did." He smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, the house became loud. How? Simple. Put Jay and Anne together and let them be; the mean neighbour that you have always hated will eventually move out because of their noise.

To sum it up, Jay and Anne instantly clicked. They talked and talked and talked, like they were long lost best friends. Liam and Louis watched them amused, sipping on their tea, expecting this to happen anyway. Knowing Jay, she would befriend everyone, even pups outside.

"Oh, you haven't seen Harry yet! Let's take you upstairs." Said Anne suddenly, making Jay nod and follow her.

Louis and Liam were behind them, climbing the stairs, when Louis said. "Mum, gotta warn you. If he doesn't talk to you or just ignores you, don't feel insulted or anything. We talked about this, yeah?"

Jay smiled softly, "Of course, love. I remember. I just wanna meet this cutie." She chuckled.

Once inside the room, Harry was actually awake, looking at different bottles of nail polish in his lap, seeming amazed by the glittery colours.

Jay slowly approached him, taking a seat on the small chair that was at the side of his bed. "Hello, lovely." She said quietly, afraid to trigger the boy if her voice was any louder.

Though, as usual, Harry didn't look up, he kept humming and analysing his small bottles. "It's alright, mum." Said Louis.

At his teacher's voice, Harry stopped his humming, and turned his head to the voice; by doing so, he scanned the room, eyes passing by Jay's to reach his teacher but surprisingly going back to hers and settling on them. He looked at her- stared really, then lifted his hand to her.

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. Anne gasped, ushering Jay to hold his hand. Maybe it was finally a start?

She held his hand delicately, not applying any pressure. The boy hummed again, and brought her hand to his lap. He opened a dark purple bottle of polish, and started painting her nails. Everyone was silent, looking at the pair, amazed by what was happening. Louis went to Harry's other side, and sat on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing, bub?" He asked, smiling.

Harry looked at him, then looked back at the hand he was working on, continuing to paint. "Painting." He answered shortly.

Louis hummed, "Do you know who that is?" He pointed at his mum.

Harry shook his head. "H-has Lou's e-eyes." He said, looking up at Jay who was fighting a chuckle, instead cooing at the boy.

"Yeah, she has Louis' eyes. Do you know why?" Said Louis, rubbing the boy's arm.

When Harry looked at him with curious eyes, he smiled and said. "Because she is Lou's mama."

Harry gasped, turning to Jay in awe. It was like he was staring at a master piece. He reached a hand at her cheek and poked with his pointer finger, then ran his finger through her hair. "Pretty.." He mumbled, going back to painting her other hand.

When he finished, he looked at Jay, showing her his work. She cooed at him, "Awe, thank you sweetheart. It's very beautiful." She smiled, inspecting her fingers.

Harry beamed at her, dimples and all. And wasn't he the cutest ever? Louis wanted to die. "Do you mind if I come next time to you for my nails again?" She asked.

Harry shook his head, curls bouncing with the movement. "C-course."

Everyone was smiling in the room. It was incredible how much his smile was contagious. But then, Anne approached the bed too and kneeled at the edge. "Baby?" She called.

Harry though still ignored her, and didn't even look at her. She sighed sadly, but a smile was still her face. Jay squeezed her shoulder, smiling at her. And really, Anne was fine. She had two new great persons in her life and her family's, so she couldn't really complain. Her son would heal with time, he'll be back to his normal cheery self, asking for a mama kiss every morning like he always did. He just needed time, and she was more than ready to wait.

 

 


	13. chapter twelve;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is a bit fucked up since I combined two chaps in one. hope you like it though  
> comment, and give kudos!  
> I love you all; and I can't find enough words to thank yall for the support!  
> all the love, babes ❤

"Lou, it's time to go back to school." Said Zayn through the phone.

"Y-yeah I know.. but how in the world am I gonna leave him here? He only responds to me." Sighed Louis, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was in Harry's living room after he had put the latter to bed; talking to Zayn who called at least five times before Louis finally decided to pick up.

Jay squeezed his shoulder, comforting her son. In an instant, she took the phone from Louis' hand and held it to her ear.

"Hello, love! I'm Jay, Louis' mum." She said to the phone.

"Oh, hello. 'm Zayn, nice to meet you ma'm."

"Like wise, hun. Listen, your friend over here is an idiot, we all know that," A grunt was heard from Louis. "and I've already talked to Harry's mum, and he's been responding to me; so I'll be taking care of him. Try to convince that idiot to get back to work, yeah? Big kiss!" And she tossed the phone back to Louis. It's been three days since Jay arrived, she's been sleeping at Louis' house but coming over to the Styles/Twist during the day to stay with Anne. Robin still went to work but his wife refused to leave her son behind. So Jay kept her company, and so far, Harry's been responding to her.

Louis shook his head, chuckling a bit. His mother was so out or commun. Though he wouldn't change a thing about her, he couldn't even imagine his life without her silly behaviour honestly. So he continued talking with Zayn, the raven haired man finally got him to agree at going back to work. "The kids miss their Mr. Tommo!" Said Zayn, and it was true. Niall had called two days prior accusing Louis of creating a cult where the students basically venerated Louis; and cornered him in a hallway asking why Mr. Tommo didn't come for a week.

Louis of course had talked to principal Winston, the latter agreed to give him a discharge for ten days.

"Alright, alright, see ya tomorrow, you'll pick me up, yaah? Don't wanna go alone." Said Louis.

"Anything for her majesty." Chuckled Zayn.

"Twat," Mumbled Louis before ending the phone call. He went upstairs to Harry's room, finding him facing the window looking at the sky outside.

"Hello, darling." He said, sliding next to the boy on the bed.

Harry hummed, leaning his head on his teacher's shoulder. "How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"G-good.." He mumbled.

Louis hummed, hugging the boy's shoulders, caressing his arm softly.

"Say, Haz. Don't you miss your mum?" It seemed like his sentence interested the boy, since he lifted his head from the man's shoulder to look at him with big doe eyes.

"You know, she misses you a lot, and she's very sad. Because you never want to talk to her." He said, making the boy whimper and shake his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at the boy.

"M-mummy..?"

"Yeah, your mum misses you. Don't you miss her too, hm?" He said softly, still caressing the boy.

Harry nodded, clutching the man's t-shirt. "Wanna see m-mum." He whimpered.

"Yeah? Wanna go downstairs to see her?" He asked.

With a nod from the curly headed boy, he stood up to retrieve a pair of sweatpants for the boy since he was wearing just a jumper and a pair of polka dotted panties.

Once in the clothing, he carried the boy bridal style and went downstairs. Anne and Jay were on the couch, talking about.. Louis and dummies? No way in hell!

"Ladies! Look what I brought you!" He said, cutting their conversation.

They looked up, and smiled brightly at them; though Anne had a little worried spark in her eyes while eyeing her son.

Louis sat down in the middle, Harry sitting on his lap. He combed his fingers through the boy's hair, whispering. "We're in the living room, love. Lou's mum is here too. Open your eyes."

When Harry opened his eyes, he looked at Louis with scared unsure eyes. The man though just smiled, and pointed at his mother. "Look, it's Jay."

Jay waved softly at the boy, greeting him. He smiled at her, letting her give his cheek a kiss, giggling because it tickled him a bit.

Then, with a deep inhale, Louis turned them a bit towards Anne and pointed at her. "And look, this is your mum." He said slowly, letting the boy's gaze go from Jay to the other side, settling it on Anne.

He looked at her, then looked at her hair, where a sparkly green hair pin was. Then again at her. After a moment, he got down from Louis' lap and sat on his mother's. "M-mum gonna lend me pretty pin, r-right?" He mumbled in her neck, hand brushing the pin.

Anne gasped, covering her mouth with a hand, while the other one held Harry close to her. "Oh my God.. my baby.." She cried, hugging him closer to her, rocking them softly. "Of course mummy will lend you her hair pin, baby."

"Bu' G-gem will b-be jeal-ous.." He said, looking at Anne sadly.

And that was it for Anne to start sobbing, caressing his hair and back. "No no no, Gemma won't get jealous, we'll buy tons of them and you will share, yeah?" Harry wiped her tears away, making her smile brightly at him.

He looked back at Louis, "Sh-share?"

Louis chuckled, "Course babe, sharing is caring." Harry beamed, and hugged his mother tighter.

And if Louis and Jay were cooing at them, wiping away happy tears, that was between the two of them. No one had to know.

It was good. It was great even. Harry was getting better, he even remembered his sister. That absolutely fantastic, Louis felt like some heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His baby was healing, his family was happy, his friends were happy, he was happy. What else could he possibly ask for? Life was finally good to them. And he was willing to keep it that way. He won't let anything harm his boy anymore. He would protect him, and always look after him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_A month later,_

Harry had totally healed. He was happy chirpy giggly Harry again.

Since it was his last year at high school, his parents decided to let him continue his studies at home, or in other terms, he would be home schooled. He would go to Louis' every afternoon for their English literature lessons after he would be finished with his private tutor.

Everything was going easy, he would hang out with Liam, Ashton and Luke. Sometimes, they would even meet at Louis' with Niall, Ed, Zayn, Perrie, and Jade. Oh, and they celebrated Louis' birthday, Christmas and New Year together. A proper enormous family, weren't they? Of course, the kids weren't allowed to drink, but if sneaky cheeky Niall Horan filled their juice glasses with some vodka, well, it was confidential. Could you blame him though? He was Irish!

For strangers, a hangout that included teachers and students was bizarre and weird, but for them, it was quite frankly normal. Principal Winston had been fired. When the brigade of minors protection heard how he would always close his eyes on the bullies situations, giving some poor excuse as a justification for his acts, he was fired and replaced by.. guess who? Johanna Deakin herself. Shocking, right? She moved with her family, and they bought a new house. It wasn't near Louis' and Harry's, but it wasn't Doncaster either so. Since she was already a principal at a high school back at Doncaster, she just filled some papers and easily got recruited.

And for Louis.. well, the poor lad fell more and more in love with Harry everyday. One night, Anne confronted him, told him that she knew everything and that she approved, because she knew him, and trusted him blindly, knew that he would never betray them, or her son. And okay, Louis teared up a bit, like- How could he not? He basically received the blessing of Harry's mum on their soon to become couple relationship. Well, he hoped..

He didn't want to trigger the boy; he just got better from the accident and it's just been a month, so he was still skeptical, and afraid it would be too much for Harry. And honestly, he could wait. He decided to wait until Harry turned eighteen, which was in another month, and would be officially legal, an adult that would make his own decisions.

But their small touches were still there. Small caresses, soft touches, and sometimes, Harry would kiss his teacher's cheeks himself, then giggle because the man's stubble tickled him. And he was weirdly sad. It wasn't like he regretted his acts (okay, maybe he did) but he just couldn't resist the boy. It was so messed up in his head, even a therapist wouldn't be able to fix him.

And Louis tried, alright? He tried so fucking hard. But after three times, he just gave up and would wank daily to the thought of Harry in just his pretty panties on four, pretty bum in the air, waiting to be punished for being a bad boy.

Ah, yeah. It seemed that after some confusing thoughts and some BDMS porn, Louis finally found out that he was into that shit. _So_ into it to be more perceive. He had once a massive full hard on in the middle of their tutoring with Harry when the boy said "Okay, daddy." because Louis kept bossing him around to be more careful and less clumsy and wear longer skirts when with the other lads.. blah blah blah, basically Louis being a protective mama and a jealous boyfriend at once.

So Louis shamelessly jerked off to the thought of his boy calling him Daddy, and beging for his cock in the bathroom.

Excuse him, but he was a single man, deprived from any sexual acts that included another person with him because he refused to do one night stands again. Niall and Zayn would constantly tease him for that. They kind of discovered his kinks one night when he left his laptop open on a very naughty page.

But all in all, it was great. They were happy, they were good. And they couldn't ask for more, really.

"Louu! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Whined Harry, who was sitting on the couch waiting for Louis to get ready.

"Honestly, Haz. It's not like you like it anyway, why so impatient then?" Restored Louis, scoffing when the boy whined again.

"It's not about me liking it or not! It's just- they're wating for us, and it would rude if we got there late!" He huffed.

"You and your good boy manners really.." Louis rolled his eyes, finally taking the car keys and turning the lights off.

They planned to go to the nearest football field and have a footie match with the lads, and the girls; though the latter would just be sitting on the bleachers fanning over the men sweating in soccer shorts.

When finally arrived, they found them already there, which earned Louis a slap on the arm and a "Rude!" from Harry.

"Heya ladies!" Louis greeted. To Louis', or rather everyone's disappointment and displeasure, Taylor tagged along. And since Jade was too nice to say no, she accepted when the blonde asked if she could come over.

"And we don't exist? Ya don't greet us?" Joked Niall, who had.. a golf stick? Yeah, they weren't surprised. That was Niall after all.

"Oh, you were included with the 'ladies' babe." Winked Louis, to which Niall gasped and the girls giggled.

Since Harry was shit at the game, he went to sit besides Perrie, taking a good distance from Ms. Swift. Harry had eventually told Louis about the cause of the episode that he had at school. To say that Louis was angry would be an understatement. He was completely and utterly furious, it took Harry at least ten minutes to calm him and not "Chop the bitch's head off and push it up her ass". His words, not Harry's.

The lads played football for what seemed like an hour, Louis and Liam marking most goals. Cause, Donny-lad and school's soccer co-captain duh.

Harry was occupied though, he was chatting with the girls, and showing them the new Forever 21 collection that just needed to be bought. Taylor spent the entire time either glaring at the boy, or ignoring him and staring at the guys.

When they finished, they rushed towards the bleachers, the girls giving them towels and water bottles.

"Thanks, love." Smiled Louis when Harry gave a towel to his teacher.

"The towel's too small. Budge up, kid. Here, Louis." Said Taylor, subtly pushing Harry, and handing Louis a bigger towel.

Louis took it reluctantly, narrowing his eyes at it, giving a small nod as a thanks, because thanking her verbally and giving her the chance to think that he acknowledged her or even glanced her way was not gonna happen. Her ego would stab them all.

He put his palm on Harry's lower back, and guided him towards the grass field, where a picnic had already been set.

Harry sat down, helping with organizing the food, while Louis and the other lads changed their shirts shorts, rubbing wet clothes over their bodies to diminish the sweat.

They came back, and Louis sat beside Harry. The boy beamed at him and offered him a sandwich. Thanking him with a genuine smile, and a pinch on his left cheek; because he was killingly adorable (Yes, he was aware that that wasn't a word; and that he was an english teacher. Shame shame) he took a bite; and God wasn't it delicious. Anything Harry made was. Period.

Chatting and laughing, they ate comfortably. With Niall's and Louis' jokes anyone would laugh. But then, there was Harry's puns, that made almost everyone facepalm with a grin on their faces; because he was such an adorable and precious piece of shit. Really, could this boy get anymore cute? Could someone warn Louis before hand so he wouldn't let his gard down and get brutally attacked by how soft Harry was?

Though, not everyone was that nice. "I don't get it?" Asked Taylor, confused with her usual bitch face on.

"The future, present and past walked inside a bar; and it got tense. Tense, get it? Cause those are tenses, and like, inside a bar?" Jade and Ed tried explaining.

Taylor just huffed though, a grimace on her face. "That's just fucking stupid."

At that, Harry lowered his head, bitting hip lower lip in embarrassment. He shouldn't talk that much.

But, as if on cue, Louis put his hand on Harry's knee and all embarrassment and shame had been lifted away. "Well, I found it really funny." Said Louis, a smile on his face.

"Who invited him anyway?" Asked Taylor, chin on her palm, staring intensely at the boy.

At that, even the one that talked rarely got fed up with her bullshit. "Taylor, you shut the fuck up or you leave." Grunted Zayn.

Taylor gasped loudly, "Watch your mouth, Malik. I say whatever I wanna say. I'll let you know that I didn't pity him and made him my charity case so I say whatever the fuck I want." She snapped, but that seemed to snap Louis out of his calm state, because he stood up, and towered over her.

"You say one more word and I'll make sure to get that face of yours with the right amount of blood to be completely covered; don't think I give a shit that you're a woman." He hissed. "I'm sick of the shit you always say about him. What's your deal? Are you fucking jealous that he's prettier? That he gets more attention? What the fuck is your problem?" He snarled, eyes turning an icy cold blue that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I.. N-NO! He's weird! That's all! He's like- opposing the natural balance!"

"Who says so? Mother nature? You had a chat with 'er? So what, we get rid of him? What in the world are you thinking?" Spat Niall.

Harry just cowered more, shoulders closing on him, head held low, arms embracing himself, as if trying to find comfort and security by being wrapped up.

Louis got the message, and crouched down again, gathering the boy in his arms. He sent the others a pointed look that clearly read finish-the-bitch which they gladly did. Ed, that would usually be the only one that put up with her personality, couldn't contain it anymore, which was quite the show. The lad literally loved everyone.

"Fuck off, Ty." He sighed, putting his guitar to the side, looking at her pointedly with tired eyes.

Her eyes widened, looking around their faces, as if searching for someone to defend her. Of course she only got glares and blank faces. So she stumbled to her feet, looking at Harry with a disgusted grimace, and if looks could kill, the poor boy would have died a long time ago.

"It's all because of you, you fucking vagina boy!" She spat, snatching her purse from the ground and rushing away.

But Harry learned better than to listen to her words when he had beautiful people around him defending him and standing by his side. It's true that he felt a bit embarrassed for having others stand up for him, but he just wasn't one to talk back to others.

Louis kept a steady hand on his back, and Harry felt good. He knew that no matter what, if he was falling, sinking, fading; Louis would always bring him back to life. He was some sort of an anchor, and Louis his rope. He couldn't believe that he got this lucky, and his heart had made the best choice at falling for the man. He didn't regret it one bit.

So yeah. He was good, and content. And really, Taylor who? So with a grin, he stood up, and went to the bleachers where he left a box. The others had skeptical looks on their faces while watching the boy get up, Louis unconsciously had his arms outstretched, ready to catch the boy if he fell. Everyone knew that he was even more clumsy than Bambi.

He came back with the box, got to his knees, and opened it, with a beam. "I got you guys cupcakes!" He exclaimed happily.

Sighs of relief were heard around him, and Liam being the first one to laugh. "Thanks mate, your baking is the absolute best." He said, handing one cupcake to Niall who was about to faint if he didn't get one right away.

"My God, you gotta show me how you made these. They're absolutely fantastic!" Moaned Perrie.

"You should, yeah. If Pez burns one more cake I'll marry you instead." Said Zayn, with a mischievous smirk.

That earned him a smack on the head from his wife, a giggle from Harry, a glare from Louis, and knowing smirks from Ed and Jade.

Could life get anymore better for Harry? Obviously yes, if he grew a pair and told his teacher that he was madly in love with him. Oh, oops. He can't grow one. Ha. Anyways, he'll have to whine about this to Liam and Gemma again. Hopefully they'll give him good advice.

He couldn't stop imagining his life as Louis' lover. Oh God, that gave him shivers, and no, he was not getting wet thinking of the man's tattoos and veiny hands and biceps and muscular back and.. Oh- he was wet. Thank God he always had an extra pair of panties in his backbag. Yeah, he really needed to discuss this with someone.

 

 


	14. chapter thirteen;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conffesions conffesions , confessions everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back? me! back with a cuuute chapter that's you'd obviously love. I hope??? alrighty, so give kudos and leave comments, and welcome my love for you with open arms ! all the fucking love !

The sky was going dark, the sweet warm orange-like colour getting darker and darker till it became a complete deep blue, with stars littered all over it, shining in their glory.

Harry was lying on the grass of the back side of Louis' house, staring at the sky. Liam and Niall just left to go back home, and Louis was somewhere inside.

Though, he heard shuffling, and foot steps- Louis appeared at his side, taking a sit beside him, a cigarette in his mouth, cupped by his palm so the wind wouldn't perturb the flame while he lit it.

And God, wasn't he so sexy. Puffs of grey smoke getting out of his thin lips, surrounding his face like he was some kind of a magician, casting out a spell. He looked hot, yet cozy and cute at the same time. Harry loved it when the man kept his fringe down. It made him look younger, and much less professional. He always combed his hair in a quiff at work and out in general, but the fringe just made him look so soft that Harry wanted to cuddle him and snuggle tightly against him, his sweet sweet sent invading his nostrils and relaxing him in a peaceful haze.

God, he was so whipped. He shook his head, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. Something that was like clawing softly from the inside, pushing him to go closer to Louis. The man was just perfect, Harry was still kind of shocked how he got such a beautiful person in his life. Because Louis was beautiful, and Louis knew beautiful people too. And his family was also beautiful. Basically he was surrounded by beauty and Harry still didn't understand how he got so lucky to be one of his acquaintances.

"What are you doing out here, Curly?" Asked Louis, a puff of smoke lacing his words. Harry was already melting.

"J-just watching the stars. I like doing it, it's-- I like linking them to form shapes and all.." Harry trailed off, already having a new shape in sight.

Louis hummed, as he looked up as well. To be quite honest, Louis wasn't trying to get any form or shape with the stars. He was too much engulfed of how to announce that he basically was head over heals for Harry. Like- really, he can't just go to him and say "Hey babe, just so you know. I'm kind of in love with you and I'd like you to be my boyfriend, like, now."

He wanted to roll his eyes at his own thoughts. "Say, Lou. If person A likes person B, but person B doesn't know, and A is afraid B doesn't feel the same. D'ya think A still needs to tell B?" Asked Harry suddenly.

And okay, fuck. Louis, you gotta fucking breathe now. Was Harry talking about him? Was person B Louis? What the fuck? That was so random!

The sudden hitch of breath made Harry look at Louis confusedly. He tilted his head to the side, with an expectant face, waiting for Louis' answer.

"Erm.. I- I don't really know, that's quite random. But, uh.. I guess if A feels upset and really wants B to know, then A should confess their love. That's my personal opinion though, doesn't mean it's the right one."  He finally managed to say, gulping right after he finished talking.

Harry hummed, looking up at the stars again, a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked like he was having a mental debate; judging from the creases between his eyebrows and the small pout on his lips.

Suddenly, he groaned, letting himself fall back on the grass, and draping his arm over his eyes. "Life's unfair." He whined, grabbing out the 'a' in the last word.

"Tell me about it," Huffed Louis, crushing the cigarette beside him and lying on his back too, arms under his head, keeping it up a bit.

Harry rolled on his side, head now rested on Louis' chest, and sighed deeply, closing his eyes and relaxing to the man's slow rise of his chest at each breath he took and his heart beats.

"Why you asking 'bout that, though?" Louis dared to ask. Harry felt his voice vibrating under his cheek and ear; shuffling closer to Louis, and gently whispering out a small, "I think I'm in love."

And Louis was ready for that really, he has prepared himself mentally; but shit if that didn't hit him hard. He just wished Harry didn't feel that his heart skipped a beat at his words.

He hummed, nonchalantly, even though he was literally dancing inside his head, and- shit! What if Harry was talking about someone else? Was it Ashton? Liam? Or God forbid, was it Luke?  
Oh dear Lord, now he was sweating, despite the cold January wind.

"I see.. and- if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky one?" He could hear his heart beating in his ears. Shit, Harry probably noticed the sudden change of his heart beats. Oh God, no. No no no that's wasn't good, at all--

"Someone.." Said Harry, and oh. He didn't want to tell Louis, which a) rude. And b) offensive. Didn't everyone know how Louis was like? When he asked about something, he liked to have an answer right away and--

"who's older, very smart, really funny, super sweet, incredibly caring, and kind, and nice; and reaally handsome. And like- he's got a kind heart and worries a lot, and helps everyone.. he's the greatest thing that ever happened to my life. For once I don't blame life being crual to me and giving me a vagina instead of a penis, if that's what brought him to me; as sick as it may sound.." Harry trailed off a bit, then inhaled deeply.

"I love him so much, but I'm scared he doesn't feel the same. He's beautiful, young, and simply perfect. He could get anyone if he ever wanted. While I look like a beaten pup with pudgy hips and baby fat.. 'm just a kid.." He sniffled, which answered Louis' question of whether the boy was crying or not.

Yes, he knew Harry was talking about him, but he couldn't rejoice about his discovery while the boy still thought so low about himself. How could he ever think that Louis would dare look at anyone else when his entire fucking world was Harry, and Harry only?

He felt overwhelmed, and sad, and angry all at once. Because this boy, on his chest, this precious sweetheart was in love with him but thought he would never have a chance because apparently, Louis was young and beautiful and could get anyone his age that's fit and isn't a 'kid'.

Without a word, he got one arm from under his head, and closed it around Harry's waist, squeezing his hand on his cute pudgy hip that he loved oh so so much, the other hand coming to play with his soft curls, that he adored dearly. He sighed, God was this boy beautiful.

"Haz, babe. You still say and think that? How many times do I have to tell you that you're _absolutely_ stunning? You are beautiful, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. They sparkle and shine with every emotion. The most beautiful smile ever, radiant and contagious. The cutest cheeks that some would die to squeeze and pinch. Your curls are the nicest chocolaty rings ever. Your skin is smooth and soft, your laugh is amazingly beautiful. Your body is just perfect, and your character just adds the strawberry on the cake. How can you be so blind?" He whispered, softly caressing the boy's side.

Harry wiped up his tears, then rested his chin on the man's chest, looking up with big doe emerald eyes, shining with hope and something that Louis couldn't put his finger on.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" He asked quietly, biting down on his lower lip.

"How many times do I have to tell you that even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?"

Harry groaned, "Did you just quote Legend?"

"Maybe I did," Answered Louis cheekily with a shrug, accompanied with a wink.

Harry shook his head, giggling a bit. "You're the absolute worse." He said.

"Oh, I don't know; weren't you the one who were saying two minutes ago that I was basically a _God_?" Said Louis, nonchalantly.

At that, Harry flushed red, and stuttered, stumbling over words. "Wha? No! I was- no? I'm sorry!" He put his weight on his elbow, trying to move away from Louis' embrace; though the man was having none of that. He tightened his grip on the boy, pushing him back to his chest.

"Stop; don't apologize and don't feel ashamed. I should be. I was too much of a coward to tell you myself." Sighed Louis.

"What do you mean..?" Asked Harry with a small voice, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. It took him enough courage and deadly prayers to say the things he said previously; but. What? Was his teacher, the one he adored and worshiped and looked up to and loved and yada yada about to tell him what he thought about? Oh no no no, he was not ready! No. Just- no!

"Harry, I.."

No!

but.. Yes! Say it!

"I.. I love you."

Oh my God.

Oh sweet Lord..

"I'm gonna puke."

Wait. What?

And so, Harry threw up on Louis' lap. His eyes watering in the corners, and his throat feeling sore as he threw all the content of what he ate a couple hours ago. And.. okay, that wasn't how it was supposed to happen; but. As previously mentioned, life was a bitch.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

So Harry threw up on Louis right after the latter confessed being in love with the boy. And no, that definitely wasn't how it happened in rom-coms. There was no rain, no standing near each other, not that amazingly sweet first kiss under the rain and no fireworks.

Instead, there was vomit, bad smells and some tears. Yup, definitely how Harry imagined his love confession.

So, after Louis finished taking a shower and literally throwing his cloths in the trash bin; and Harry rincing his mouth and brushing his teeth; they sat in the living room, a re-run of Masterchef Australia on the Tv, looking everywhere but each other's eyes.

Louis finally sighed. "I- uh. I honestly don't know what to say. And please don't start apologizing again."

Harry has spent at least ten minutes repeating 'I'm sorry' non-stop, looking at the verge of tears.

Harry ducked his head, playing with his sweater paws, and bitting down in his lip. " 'm sorry.." He mumbled.

Louis groaned, but still draped an arm around the boy's shoulders, and cuddled him to his chest. Harry went in easily, wrapping his arms around the man's middle.

"So.." Trailed off Louis, looking anxious. To say that he was shocked was kind of an understatement. He didn't expect to tell the boy how he felt so quick. He was planning to do it after Harry's eighteenth birthday; but he ended up doing it earlier, because the boy just previously said that Louis was basically his entire world.

"So?" Harry repeated, cheeks flushed.

"You. Ehm- I love you, and.. you love me too. So it's kinda mutual. Um, I'm glad we discussed it.." Said Louis awkwardly, scratching his neck with his other hand.

But Harry suddenly huffed, and sat up, though still keeping his hands on the man's torso. "Don't say it like that, it's like we're being interviewed. Just- I love you. I-- And I'm happy that you feel the same way! I'm really happy, the happiest I've ever been in so long. Thank you- for loving someone like me, I mean." Said Harry, looking at Louis sincerely.

Louis cracked a smile, the awkwardness suddenly leaving him. "You are amazing; can't imagine not loving you, honestly. I'm glad that it's reciprocal." He smiled, caressing the boy's cheek.

Harry smiled back, biting down on his lip, his eyes darting to Louis' lips, then back to his eyes. "A-are you gonna kiss me..?" He hesitantly asked.

Louis chuckled at that, "Only if you want me to."

"I- I do! But.. I've never done it before and- and I'm scared you'll hate it.." He shamefully admitted.

"Just follow my way, yeah? If you feel uncomfortable, push me away, deal? I won't get mad, promise." He whispered gently, stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb.

Harry leaned to his touch, nodding slowly. So, Louis gently cupped his face and brought it closer to his own. With one last smile, he leaned in, and gently put his lips on the boy's. And oh! Oh, it was even better than Louis imagined. Harry's bubble gum pink full lips, felt so good against his own thinner and rougher ones.

Louis slowly moved his lips, and it felt heavenly. Their lips were like two puzzle peices. They completed each other perfectly; not to mention the fireworks that were erupting in his stomach. Louis bit down on the boy's lower lip gently, which earned him a a whimper from the boy. A small whimper that he wanted to devour in his mouth.

So after they detached to take a breath, Louis, not wasting another second, joined their lips again and kissed the boy more hungrily, Harry blindly following his steps. Though, when Louis licked his tongue over Harry's lip, the latter gave a broken whimper and retreated. Louis groaned at the sudden empty space, but soon opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

Shit, he probably went too much in; fuck! How could he? The boy was new to this, never kissed in his entire life. How could Louis let his dick lead the kiss? He was such an idio--

"I'm wet."

Such an idiot because-- wait what.

"What?" Said Louis, dumbfounded.

"I-I'm wet.." Whispered Harry, closing his thighs together tightly, and biting on his lip, which- oh sweet Lord. They were freshly bitten and a shade darker than usual from the biting of Louis' sharp teeth, and glistening with spit, and-

Fuck! He just told him that he was wet!  
And the kiss wasn't even deep. Oh, now his dick would start twitching and hardening at the thought of Harry's wet little panties.. Shit, he was so gone.

He cleared his throat. "Um. I only have boxers here, so if you wanna stay the night, I'll lend you one of those." He said.

"What? Why? Aren't we gonna make love?" He tilted his face, a frown on his eyebrows.

And Holy Mother Of God!

Louis literally choked on air. "Harry!"

The boy still looked at him funnily; what was wrong with his teacher?

"You- you can't just-- we're not gonna make love! We basically just confessed our feelings, and you just had your first kiss!" Exclaimed Louis, voice a bit high pitched and face red.

"Oh.. but, isn't that what happens in movies?" Asked Harry with a little voice, looking at Louis with sad eyes; as if he was disappointed that the man wasn't going to fuck him.

Jesus Christ, twenty seven is too young to be living all this drama.

"No, H. It doesn't work like that. I- you've been through so much, and we just- just started this. We're gonna take it slow, yeah? Slow and steady. A relationship isn't about sex. Not sleeping with you won't decrease my love for you, you hear? I love you, not the idea of you being naked in my bed." Not that I'd mind it, he wanted to add.

Harry nodded understandably, looking reassured. He scooted closer and buried his face in the man's neck, breathing softly. "Thank you, Lou."

"You're welcome, darling." Smiled Louis, kissing his temple, and caressing his side.

"So.. what are we now?" Asked Harry sweetly, a smile tugging on his lips.

"What do you think? Obviously married." Joked Louis, pinching the boy's waist, which made Harry squeal and laugh.

And *sigh* that is exactly what he was looking for, a happy and giggly Harry. How could he ask for anything else? His baby was healthy and happy. Life was good, and now; he'll definitely keep it that way.

 

 


	15. chapter fourteen;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, finals are the cause. you can only blame em. but anyways, hope you like this chapter. kudos and comments are always fun to receive.   
> all the love,   
> kat. x

"Are you fucking _mad?!_ " Was the first words that Harry heard when he woke up the next morning.

He spent the night at Louis' after their little confession, and the almighty kiss. Harry instantly smiled remembering the previous day's events. But then there was more mumbling and hissing, and excuse his curiosity but he needed to know what was going on.

So he slipped inside some trackies, hugging his sweater paws to his sides, and walked out of the room. He went down the stairs and found Louis, Zayn and Niall in the living room. Louis was sitting on the love seat while the two others on the couch. He was looking down, as if he was.. was that _guilt?_ And Niall and Zayn looked like they were lecturing him.

Oh, Liam was also there. Beside Zayn's feet on the floor, a frown on his face with worry in his eyes.

"For the millionth time, Zayn. I did _not_ sleep with him! It was just a kiss!" Exclaimed Louis, seeming frustrated.

And shit! They knew about the kiss. Harry felt himself blush hard, as he hid more in the staircase not to be noticed.

"But you still could have!" Retorted Zayn, a hard glare on his face.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Can y'all shut the fuck up now?" Sighed Niall, giving the two lads a pointed look. "Liam, my boy, genius of us all here. Please give the morals that we should learn from this lesson."

Liam chuckled a bit, stood up and sat on Louis' seat arms. "It was cute, I'm happy that finally something happened between you two. Harry wouldn't shut up about his feelings--" Harry made a side note to kill Liam in his sleep. Maybe choke him, or stab his eyes with a spoon, he'll see. "And it's cute. But, he's still innocent and barely recovered from what he went through; doesn't know how to handle this kind of situations since he's never been in one before and didn't have friends to ramble about their love and sex lives to him. So, yes. It's amazing that now you finally know that you guys have mutual feelings, but wait up till he's at least eighteen, yeah?"

And sometimes Harry wondered if Liam was actually twenty seven, or even older than the three others but just appeared under a seventeen years old teenage boy's body. Who knows, really.

Louis sighed, rubbing his temples a bit, and sank deeper in the seat. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, since he refused the boy's request of yesterday. He politely declined sex even if his body was craving it. He definitely didn't need _Liam,_ of all people, to lecture him.

Harry noticed that the talk was mostly over; it was time for him to mark his presence. So he faked a yawn, and rubbed a fist against his eyes in tiredness- _that_ wasn't fake; he walked the rest of the steps into the open spaced living room.

They all stopped talking and looked at him, Louis' mood instantly changing and cooed at the adorable boy, and wow, Harry didn't know he had this kind of power over the man.

"Morning.." He mumbled, making a beeline and plopping down on Louis' lap. The latter's arms automatically found their way around him and hugged him closer, "Morning, love." He smiled.

The others also greeted him, and judging from the shiny spark in Zayn's eyes, he wasn't mad or annoyed at Louis anymore but chuckling at Harry's pout when he was told that there wasn't any breakfast yet.

Niall suggested he and Liam made a breaky, which condisted of french toast and eggs, and Zayn said that Perrie needed him back home so he had to leave. He ruffled Harry's curls, and with one last pointed look at Louis, he left.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Louis, combing his fingers through Harry's curls once they were alone, faint noise from the kitchen from where Niall was probably trying to convince Liam to make him three eggs and splash them with alcohol. He was that kind of weird.

"Good." Mumbled Harry, nuzzling his face in the man's neck, making him chuckle softly.

"You're really cute, you know that?" He buried his face in the boy's curls, running his hand up and down his spine.

"Bu' you told me I was beautiful." Pouted Harry.

"You are beautiful and cute; also really pretty and gorgeous. You're perfect, baby." Harry blushed profoundly at the man's words, especially at the endearment that he loved so so much.

He hummed instead, and kissed Louis' neck with a soft brush of his lips. "Well, I think that you're really handsome and rugged.." He said.

"I only get two adjectives? Rude." Scoffed Louis playfully.

Harry giggled, and sat up straighter, pinching the man's cheeks, then giggling again when his stubble tickled his fingers. "You're handsome and rugged and beautiful and very charming. There, happy?" Smiled Harry.

"Very. Thanks, love." Louis smiled back, kissing Harry's nose.

"Breakfast's readeh!" Shouted Niall.

Louis carried Harry on his shoulder, tapping his bum playfully when the boy's wiggled out his grip and weakly punched his back, giggling madly.

"Oh my, you're sickingly cute, and right in front of my breakfast?" Scoffed Niall.

Liam snorted, "So lame! You just quoted a meme a changed it!"

"Hey, Lame is your second name, now shut up and eat." Glared the blonde man, nudging Liam's side.

Louis shook his head, " A bunch of toddlers, that's what you are."

"You literally kept pouting and huffing for half an hour when I refused to add an emoji next to your contact name." Deadpanned Niall.

Harry and Liam started laughing madly, Harry even hiccuping between laughs. "Oh my God, I'm keeping you this forever!"

Louis rolled his eyes, and sat down on a stool, bringing Harry to his lap forcefully and feeding him eggs to shut him up. Liam shook his head still chuckling while he sat down next to Niall, who was.. oh, taking pictures of the two. Probably adding them to his Larry Stylinson private folder on Pinterest. Hey, don't judge. He shipped the two, you can't really blame him, like- who wouldn't?

 

++++

 

"Hey ma!" Exclaimed Harry once he got inside his home, Louis right behind him.

"Oh, hello darling!" Greeted.. Jay?

"Jay! Hi, how're you?" Harry hugged her briefly, then kissed his mother's cheek.

"This morning I decided to pass by and say hi. Morning Boobear." She smiled at Louis.

Though, the latter groaned. "Mum, I thought you stopped using that when I was eleven. You're embarrassing me." But still kissed her head.

"Well, I'm a mother. That's my major goal in life, embarrass my kids." She snorted.

Louis scoffed, then smiled at the giggling boy beside him.

"So, what're the plans for today?" Asked Anne.

" 'm not quite sure. Just dropped Harry here and came in to greet you." Said Louis, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. The boy went in easily, enveloping an arm of his own around the man's middle, resting his head on his shoulder.

Anne and Jay were just about to start cooing out loud. The cuteness of their kids was just unbearable.

"Jay and I were gonna head to the mall. Gotta buy baby Hazza the necessary deco for his upcoming birthday. Also presents." Smiled Anne.

And oh. Of course, presents! How could Louis forget about that? He received a nice Adidas jumper from Harry on his birthday like a month ago. Everybody knew that he was basically an unpaid promo agent of Adidas, so the best gift you could buy him was an article from there.

Now what could he possibly buy for his boy. Clothes? Perfume? Jewellery? Stuffed bears..? He really had no idea. He'll probably call Liam or Ash and get some info from them. And no, he wasn't calling Luke because Luke had sexual wet dreams of his boy- not that he hasn't himself, but that's a story for another day- so Louis still had that unknown want to choke the lad whenever he saw him.

So that was Louis' next plan in his agenda. Get Harry a present. He really wanted something special.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Louis left, Harry went to his room. He stayed home, doing mostly nothing, just lazing around the house. Some chores here, paiting nails there, etc.

Once reaching the absolute boredom- you know, reaching that point where you feel like your own body is begging you to do something productive, anything to escape the boring situation you got yourself into; he huffed and grabbed his laptop. Deciding on starting a new show, he contemplated between Shameless UK and Shameless USA. His British heart was going to click on the UK one, but then again, many feedbacks in the comments section were saying that the American one was better. So after two long minutes, he chose the second one.

He clicked on 'play' and waited for the video to download. He forgot his Netflix password so he had to go through the streaming sites on the web. He wasn't even sure if Shameless was available on Netflix. Sad life indeed.

He sighed frustatedly, once many publicity windows were popping up on his screen. He closed them one by one to find that the video didn't start downloading yet. He groaned and clicked again, only for a new pub window to show up. He literally face palmed, wondering how in the world people managed to watch series like this. It was literal hell.

When he was about to close the page, paying zero attention to its content, a sudden sound was released through the speakers. Which sounded like.. a moan?

Focussing on the page, there was. Okay, um. A woman- brunette with creamy white skin, sprawled out on a bed, cunt full on display while a man, muscular and fit, between her legs fucking her with two fingers deep, his thumb going over her clit, emitting a moan from her every time he so as brushed his finger on the sensitive bud.

And. Okay. Harry was a seventeen years old teenage boy. If he got turned on by the scene, no one could blame him. Especially with the two porn stars reminding him of himself and.. his _teacher_.

His cunt started throbbing, and he suddenly felt so wet down there. He whimpered, clicking on the video to watch the full version.

"Yeah baby, come on. Come for me, I know you can come just from my fingers." The man was saying in a husky voice.

"Yes yes yes.. mhm, there.." The woman moaned, throwing her head back and opening her legs even more.

Harry found his hand unconsciously reaching under his skirt and rubbing small circles over his panties clad pussy. He emitted a breathy moan, shuddering when he brushed his clit, eyes going shut.

The laptop was now beside him, not on his lap anymore, and his legs were up, opened, with a hand between them. The skirt rode up his waist, with his soft purple panties pushed to the side, a finger worked on his slit, going up and down, lubricating his clit with the wetness he gathered from his entrance.

With his eyes still shut, the only sounds in the room were the moans from the video- that Harry tried hard not to but still ended up imagining them behind his closed lids as he and Louis- his breathy pants, and small ' _uh_ 's when he started thrusting his finger inside and out of himself.

A sudden gasp was released from his mouth when he rubbed over his g-point and clit at the same time, making his mind go on a fuzzy state, the only images going in his head were Louis' veiny hands, Louis' lips, Louis' beard, Louis' chest, Louis' cock, _LouisLouisLouisLouis_..--

" _Louis!_ " And he came. Hard.

With a labored breathing, he retracted his hand from between his legs, letting it fall on the mattress. He was a complete mess. Curls splattered in every possible direction on his pillow, his lips redder than usual from the constant bitting to muffle his moans, chest rising rapidly, sticky fingers with come, and ruined panties.

That was the best fucking orgasm he'd ever had.

And yes. Harry had masturbated before. He wasn't that innocent. Like- He was seventeen for Christ's sake. Of course he masturbated before. (Twice still counted.. _right?_ He was thirteen, when one of his previous girl friends said, "Hilary, you gotta explore your body more." He hated it. And cried. Because at the time, it was so _ew_ , but then again at fifteen, he absolutely loved it.) But this time- this time was different. Because this time he thought of himself and Louis doing the dirty and he'd never felt so interested at the thought before.

And this morning's conversation between the lads wasn't so false. He truly had no idea about sex. Only knew that it was a fundamental step for reproduction, and that it needed a vagina and a penis. Things a bit different for animals but he dozed off in that biology class. He only watched porn like once in his entire life. So what he just saw in that video kind of traumatized him (How could people film themselves naked and being intimate and post it on the internet?! Oh, it rhymed.) and made him feel giddy at the same time.

He thought about it before. Sex that is. Because before becoming Harry, Hilary's friends often talked about boys and how they'd like to get fucked by them. So he obviously had an idea, but aside from that, he never really felt curious about it. He thought it'd be nice to be intimate with someone. Not him though. Because having sex with someone meant getting naked. And that meant seeing what he had down there instead of what a normal boy would have. And that meant a disgusted look from his companion and a shove- if he was lucky, or a kick- if he wasn't.

Surely he couldn't just say, "Hey by the way, I've got a pussy instead of a dick, just so you know." Like, _who the hell does that?_

And his first sexual encounter wasn't.. the best. Shivers ran down his spine when an image of Jared crossed his mind, making him sit up quickly and head towards the bathroom to wash his hands and his flushed cheeks.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror under the dim light of the bathroom, realisation hit him like a bus.

He masturbated at the thought of Louis.

And okay, alright. It was alright, yeah? Like- they were a thing now, right? He could do that without feeling weird about it. _Right?!_

Oh God, now he felt like crying. It wasn't good, not good at all! It was wrong! He kind of violated some kind of private imaginary life! And it didn't make any fucking sense but he was too much enfluged by the events that he didn't even notice that he was panicking for literally nothing.

A sudden noise from downstairs got him out if his panicked bubble. It was footsteps.

It must be the judgement demon. Death's right arm. His confidant. He sent him for Harry because he wasn't a good boy. Now his eyes were welling up with tears even if he was aware of the stupidity of his own thoughts.

On the other side, Louis tried calling Harry's phone to ask if he would like for him to tutore him tomorrow, but the boy wasn't picking up. He got a bit worried, so he went to his house to check on him. He knocked but nobody answered. Panicked, he opened the door with the spare key that Anne kept under the flowery pot at the entrance and climbed the stairs.

Reaching Harry's room, he found no one on the bed except for an unmade bed and a laptop that had. Erm.

_Holy fucking shit._

Was that _porn_ on Harry's screen?! Louis had to double take and swallow the sudden feeling that settled at the pit of his stomach.

He saw the bathroom's lights on, so he walked there, only to find Harry sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking completely mortified.

Louis instinctively rushed to his side. "Haz, babe. What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling in front of the boy and holding his thigh and arm.

At his voice, Harry looked up quickly, eyes brimming with tears that started falling the second they landed on Louis' worried face. He felt even worse now. Because this man, that cared so so much about him, had a worried expression on his face all because Harry was being bad and thinking about naughty things while doing other naughty things, and seeing him now in the flesh, just made Harry feel even more guilty.

He fell to his knees and threw himself in the opened arms of his teacher, burying his face in his neck, and letting his emotions pour out of him. Emotions he wasn't even sure of. Because why in the world would he feel guilty? They were a couple, they confessed their feelings, they _kissed_. Why was Harry feeling like that? He had no idea. He was overwhelmed though, that he was sure of.

"Shh.. it's alright, darling. I'm here. Sh.." The man rubbed his back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings to his ear.

And Harry felt so good now. He felt relaxed again. In Louis' arms, he felt _home_ despite already being home. Because home was where Louis was.

He stopped crying, a smile grazing his lips, as he looked up at the beautiful man thst was holding him. The beautiful gorgeous man he has the chance to call his. His beautiful _Louis_.

"I kinda masturbated to the thought of you rubbing my cunt." He said sheepishly, cheeks flushing, but smile never leaving his lips.

And Louis should feel embarrassed, really. Flushed or uncomfortable. Or at least turned on.

But he laughed. He literally crackled a loud, echoing laugh in the small bathroom, a tear forming at the corner of his eye. "Oh my God, what a cheeky naughty dork!"

Harry giggled too, feeling light headed. He had the tendency to feel like that whenever with that man. He was so in love. "You love meeeh."

"That I do." Louis chuckled, finally calming down, and smiled at the boy in his arms. Because did Harry just admit masturbating to the thought of Louis? Life was so fucking good.

He loved him so much. God, what did he ever do to deserve this angel?

He leaned down, gave the boy an eskimo kiss, earning an adorable giggle from Harry before he placed his lips on the boy's, kissing him passionately. Transmitting his love through a kiss. Showing the boy that he would literally go to the moon and back for him.

Love was a beautiful thing, he decided.

 

 


End file.
